Flying High
by FinalFantasyObsessive
Summary: Hannah had always enjoyed flying, playing Quidditch with her friends just made the experience even better. All she needed to do was make sure she wasn't cut off of Gryffindor's team.
1. If Only Summer Was Longer

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters plots etcetera from the franchise though I wish I did! I do own the Stockley family and any of the OCs included in this story (may include Caris Crombie and Willow Martins from the joint story Falling In Love with Quidditch Captains, and other minor characters here and there.)

* * *

Flying High

Chapter 1: If Only Summer Was Longer.

2 Days before

"Arggh!" I groaned into the pillow, it was nine in the morning and my little brat of a brother had rushed into the room, and was now bouncing on my bed. "Why?!" I mumbled, as he energetically bounced up and down. You'd think he was a five year old the way he acts, but in reality he's nearly twelve. And why in the name of Merlin and his amazing hat, was he waking me up at nine in the morning, when we were on vacation, has he ever heard of the fact that everyone in the entire world sleeps in when there is a holiday? Obviously not, however his energy in the morning would probably wake our gracious hosts: the Wood family and I didn't want to end up on bad terms with my friend and captain Oliver.

For part of the last week of summer, we had gone up to Scotland for a 'mini' vacation. Generally we'd go somewhere more…extravagant; for example last year we vacationed in New Zealand, such a stunning place. But I absolutely love Scotland, which is also a striking place; just New Zealand has much better weather when it comes to sunshine. Mum's thinking of moving us up here, and I don't have any objection to that, however the only problem would be; that we'd have to travel back down to London to get the train to Hogwarts, which is located, I'm sure, somewhere in Scotland anyway! What's the point in making students travel from near the school down to the south just to travel back up again? It makes no sense! Who came up with the idea? The least the school could do is make another station for the northern students to get the train, so they don't have to travel back on themselves. I was mercilessly brought out of my little inner monologue.

"Hannah! Wake Up!" Charlie shouted in a sing-song voice, taking away the duvet. I groaned and chucked a pillow at him. "Come on, get up! So we can play some Quidditch."

I removed myself from the bed and groggily opened the curtains, the sun was shining over the open grass fields surrounding the Wood's house, and even the small forest across the way looked lighter. Oliver was so lucky to grow up in such a lovely place, the view from my room at home…well let's just say there's generally traffic or at least one bin lorry and a few hoodies running around the place. Today I believed was going to be a good day, something just screamed it. You know when you get that, 'Yes today is my day' feeling, well I had that today, actually I felt rather good about the entire year, something was definitely in the works this year.

"Oi! Stop daydreaming and get ready!" Charlie exclaimed I turned round sending him evils, so that he'd get the picture and leave the room before anything, _unfortunate_ happened. I gathered my outfit before heading towards the bathroom. After another twenty five minutes I emerged from the bathroom more cheerful and relaxed, considerably looking better than when I awoke. I went back to the bedroom and tidied it up, as the Woods were a pureblood family there wasn't any modern technology, no landline, no television and no video player. But with all the space they had out here, Oliver must have hardly been bored. I headed down the stairs, hoping that the house-elf, ironically named Woody, had hopefully been kind enough to leave out some tasty breakfast items. At home we had no house-elf, since mum was a muggle she did all the cooking and cleaning herself unless Charlie and I wanted to help her. As I entered the kitchen I only found Oliver…thinking about it there were no signs of my parents or Mr and Mrs Wood, how very odd…

"Morning." he greeted smiling at me as he lowered the copy of the Daily Prophet he was reading, knowing him he would be reading the sports section. In front of him on the table was an array of edibles ranging from some form of cornflakes to some toast with melted chocolate.

"Morning, where is everyone?" I asked, sitting down at the table, grabbing a plate and putting several pieces of toast onto the plate. What confused me about the Wood's sort of kitchen and dining room was the lack of a fridge, sure they had a form of pantry where they used a cooling charm to keep the food fresh and cold, but wouldn't it be a lot simpler just to acquire a refrigerator? Then again the Weasleys didn't have a fridge either, so maybe it was easier for pureblood families to do away with all modern technology.

"Well I think Charlie is in the front room, and my mother decided to try and show your parents something or another, I was half asleep when she told me, I think she dragged my dad along too." he explained, momentarily shoving some cereal into his mouth before returning his full attention back to the paper.

"Anything of interest?" I asked nodding towards the paper while taking a bite out a slice of toast. He shook his head as he skipped through the everyday news, before he got to the sport, which he was soon engrossed in. Same 'ole Oliver. His smile grew bigger, obviously Puddlemere had won again or maybe the Canons had lost.

"Puddlemere crushed the Cannons last night." he replied, drinking some of his water, well I guess I guessed right in both cases and just as I finished my first slice of toast Charlie burst into the kitchen, could I not catch a break from him, I wanted to enjoy my breakfast not rush it down and end up with indigestion.

"Will you two hurry up!" he yelled, looking quite irritated, my brother always hated to be kept waiting, especially when it came to Quidditch. He reminded me sometimes of a very young Oliver, but more annoying. He was in some ways a spoilt brat, but then when I thought about what my life would be without him, I realised he could be quite the cool younger brother I'd wanted when I was young.

"Don't be so impatient!" I shouted, pointing at him with my last slice of toast, he lunged forward trying to steal a bite, but I quickly shoved it into my mouth, making me look like a pig. Oliver chuckled, I quickly chewed and swallowed the toast before picking up the butter knife and pointed it accusingly at him. "And don't start him laughing, you."

"It's impolite to point at people." he stated snootily, wagging his finger at me as if I was a small child and he the parent, this was a time when he was at his peak in annoying me.

"Well it's also impolite to run into a room and yell at people." I said in return to which he stuck out his tongue, I shook my head at his antics, and there was just no reasoning with him. I felt rather full after shovelling the piece of toast down so I moved the plate further into the middle of the table, while Oliver returned to reading his newspaper and Charlie well he stormed off somewhere.

"What is he so impatient about?" Oliver asked, as he folded down the newspaper, as Woody had made the breakfast and had been doing so for the week, I decided at least one time I would help him out and do the dishes manually since we were still unable to use magic outside of the school premises.

"I think he wants to play a game of Quidditch before we have to go back to London." I answered, throwing some bubbles at him. To which he threw the dishcloth at me so I dodged it. By this time Charlie had walked back it and the cloth hit him in the face. We tried to stop laughing as the cloth now slowly sliding down his face, but it was just too funny not to. Charlie then grabbed the cloth and chucked it at us, it hit me square in the face which sent Oliver into all out hysterics. After an all-out water fight the kitchen was looking…well it looked completely destroyed.

"Hey, you guys." I said as I slumped onto one of the less soaked chairs, Charlie was sat on one of the counters and Oliver was stretched out on the floor. "Maybe we should tidy this place up before our parents get back and totally ground us."

"Aye, you have a point there." Oliver said as he got up of the floor. During the fight everyone had gotten soaked, however since Oliver was wearing a white t-shirt, it had now gone see-through, not that I minded since I could see his extremely well-toned abs…ahem well anyway I averted my gaze so as not to be caught staring and got up off of the chair. After a couple of minutes cleaning up all the mess and changing out of our soaking clothes we headed for the garden or to be more correct field where Oliver and his father had set up a Quidditch pitch…well a smaller version anyway.

Oliver taught Charlie some goalkeeping tricks, he then put what he was taught to the test as Oliver and I proceeded to try and score. He saved five out of ten shots, he was improving steadily. Charlie was hoping to be the future goalkeeper for the Gryffindor team, at the moment he was a reserve, but he didn't want to take Oliver's position he always looked up to Oliver, it was kind of cute in a way. After that we went over a few of the plays that he had thought up of over the summer, I really do think that this year, once we have a seeker, we will win the Quidditch cup.

After about an hour of playing the wonderful sport of Quidditch we headed back inside of the house to get changed…really didn't want to spend the rest of the day in clothes that I had been doing some hard exercise in…eugh! It was when I was coming out of the bathroom, that I spotted those gorgeous abs…stop staring! Damn it get it right we're mates, best mates and I don't want to ruin that. I shook my head which only drew the attention of said best mate as he looked at me, confusion present in those soft chocolate brown eyes.

"You alright?" he asked, I looked up at him. I could feel the blush burning across my cheeks. Make up excuse and run back to your room before you do anything stupid!

"Y-yeah, just remembered, I err left my…something important in my room. I'll see you downstairs." I explained nervously, he nodded though something told me he didn't believe a word I had just told him. I have got to work on lying to get out of awkward situations!

"Alright." he said as he entered the bathroom closing the door behind him. Why, oh why was he A. extremely handsome and B. why did he have to have one of the sexiest accents the world has ever known? Damn it sometimes I could just run up to him and snog his face off…stop thinking of kissing him Hannah, get a grip. I sighed and trudged over to my room, flopping down onto the bed and glaring holes up into the ceiling; I then leaned over and grabbed a pillow before I screamed into it in frustration. After a good scream to relieve all my stress I stood up, walking towards the quaint little mirror on the lovely oak desk. I fixed my messy brown hair and exited the room, ready to hopefully face an Oliver who was not naked…get out of my damn thoughts!

I entered the Wood's lounge, where Charlie and Oliver were playing a game of wizard's chess. Although it is quite the fun game to watch from time to time, I cannot for the life of me play any form of chess including the wizard variety. So instead of spending probably a good couple of minutes of the day watching the two of them play the game over and over again, I picked up the copy of the Daily Prophet that Oliver had read previously that morning and sat down in probably the most comfortable arm chairs I had ever sat in, in my life. If I could, I would probably become the Wood's own chair gremlin, just living on their lovely green armchair that was directly opposite their front windows and either side were two grand old oak bookcases, that housed a variety of interesting works. I sighed getting comfy in my seat, before I unfurled the newspaper and got myself lost in some of the interesting columns and stories they had. It was only until a loud cough that I was pulled out of my own little world; I folded the paper and placed it down on the table. I looked over to where the boys were supposed to be only to find Oliver sitting on the sofa near the armchair I was in.

"Err… when did you finish your game of chess?" I asked, blinking rapidly, time always whizzed when I would get engrossed in some form of literature.

"A couple of minutes ago, Charlie went upstairs for something or another, I think." he answered, as he pulled a book off the glass coffee table that was situated in front of the sofa he was sat on. I instantly recognized it as his Quidditch play book.

"Hey, do you want to play a game of cards. You remember I taught you how to play blackjack right?" I asked, pulling out a generic packet of muggle playing cards, even though I loved Quidditch a morning of playing it was enough today, and a card game was a way of distracting him from his beloved play book.

"Yeah, sure I do." he replied, putting the book down on the sofa. I began shuffling the cards before I dealt each of us seven cards. After a couple of minutes I had thoroughly thrashed Oliver several times over, though he seemed to be fine, I'm sure he was frustrated underneath that cool surface, Oliver Wood does not like to lose at anything ever!

Around about twelve in the afternoon our parents came back from wherever they had gone and we all had lunch out in the gardens, kind of like a picnic with blanket and basket included. The spot we ate at was totally magnificent, there was no rain or cloud and you could see for miles, since we were sat on one of the many hills that surrounded the Wood's family home. There was a small stream at the very bottom of the hill, where Oliver and I used to spend holidays, when we were younger, trying to catch frogs or toads or any sort of living thing that we found down there. I'd known Oliver since I was born, even though our parents didn't work together; our fathers had been best friends since they started Hogwarts. They'd both been sorted into Gryffindor together, both got onto the Quidditch team together. My father even set up Mr and Mrs Wood's first date. Basically I had my dad to thank for my hot best friend, I should never tell my dad that otherwise it will always be used to get me to do chores. And I should never tell him that I think Oliver is quite hot, as he would probably also use that against me or he would just tell Oliver himself. Anyway back to the present, it was the nicest way to end the holiday, I felt so sad that we'd be leaving this wonderful place in what would be a couple of hours. The area of Scotland the Wood's lived in was extremely beautiful; their house was surrounded by lots of forests and little streams and rivers.

After a good half an hour eating lovely home-made cakes, sandwiches, salad and sausage rolls, with Mrs Wood's own lemonade, everyone made their way back inside leaving Oliver and I alone. Charlie wanted to stay out longer, but mum pulled him inside to finish packing his things away, lucky for me I had already done so.

"Shame you couldn't stay longer." Oliver mused; he and I were sat alone on the picnic blanket admiring the scenery.

"Yeah, it's so lovely here." I said, looking around the place, it was definitely prettier than London. All the flowers seemed to shimmer in the sunlight and the sun made patterns within the little stream at the bottom of the hill.

"Aye, it is." he murmured, I looked round back at him who didn't seem to be looking at the scenery at all, but me.

"Something on my face?" I asked, as I rubbed my cheek with my left hand. He chuckled shaking his head and pulling my hand away from my face.

"No. Now come on, let's go down to the stream for old time's sake." he answered as he pulled me up and ran down the hill, we'd generally roll down the hill, but this time there was no way he was getting me to roll down a hill just before I went home.

"You dare throw water at me Mr Wood; I will make your life a living hell!" I warned as his hands came dangerously close to cupping the water. He looked over his shoulder smirking.

"You already do." he replied cheekily, I made a shocked face before pouting and lightly hitting him on the arm. I crouched down next to him looking around the stream, before I put my hands in the water…a mistake; my god was that water cold!

"So cold!" I exclaimed, removing my hands quickly, flicking water in both mine and Oliver's faces. With that another water fight broke out…though it was considerably smaller than that of the one earlier in the day.

"Why do we always end up having water fights?" Ollie asked, we'd sprawled out on the grass by the stream watching the small wisps of clouds cross the sky slowly. I leaned on my elbows looking down at him, and tried to shrug my shoulders though it must have looked rather weird, it was rather awkward to shrug with my elbows firmly planted on the ground.

"'Cause we are epic." I replied simply, he smiled before throwing some grass in my direction. It seems whenever I sit on grass, I must proceed to pluck the blades from the ground. "Do we have to resort to a grass fight now?"

"Your call." he answered, smirking and yet again throwing more grass at me. I shook my head, giving him a friendly glare, before grabbing some grass and chucking it at his face. I picked some more grass, as did he and we sprinkled it over each other's hair.

After a couple of minutes of pouring grass on each other we stopped and decided it would be best if we returned back to the house. I shook my hair trying to get out all of the grass, before I began brushing myself off of any remaining grass.

"Is there anymore grass?" I asked, turning round. Oliver came closer.

"Still a bit in your hair, I'll get It." he answered as he began brushing his fingers through my hair. To be honest it was quite an awkward moment once more. "There we go, all gone." Thank god! I looked up at him smiling.

"Right let's get back." I said, as I began climbing up the hill. "Knowing my mother she'll be ranting by now."

"Aye, so we'll mine." he chuckled; it only took us a couple of minutes to walk back up. And to our surprise neither of our mothers were ranting, they were actually making sandwiches for our long journey back.

"Hannah, be a dear and help your father." she asked, before returning to chatting with Mrs Wood. Oliver accompanied me to the front room where dad and Mr Wood were charming the luggage so that it became tiny, we'd be flying back to London and well that wasn't practical with large suitcases.

"Need any help?" I asked, dad looked thoughtfully before nodding.

"Yeah, find your brother and get his luggage off of him." he replied, I nodded before Oliver and I headed back into the house. We reached the guest room that Charlie was staying in, where we found him dashing round the room like a mad rabbit.

"Jeez…didn't you pack at all last night?" I asked, grabbing some of his stuff off of the cabinet and putting it in his case, which was very empty. He momentarily glared at me before he returned to running round his room. "I'll take that as a no then." I shook my head and began to fold his clothes neatly into his case.

"Arggh!" Charlie groaned in frustration, I shook my head as I found another pair of socks on top of the cupboard, however because the wardrobe decided to be taller than myself, it was a task to get them down.

"What now?" I asked, trying to jump to get the socks, earning a chuckle from Ollie. I sharply turned and glared at him. "The least you could do is to help me out." He then walked over, and reached up easily grabbing the pair before placing them on my head.

"How's that for help?" he asked jokingly, I shook the socks off my head before chucking them into the case.

"Not helpful! Either of you for that matter!" I said frustrated, both of them looked at me weirdly before they both flopped down onto the bed and left the packing to me.

10 minutes later

"Right I think that's everything." I said happily looking round the room, before looking back at the lazy boys, who were playing a game of Exploding Snap. Their attention came back to me as they realised what I had just said. "Oliver, take the case downstairs please, Charlie check the room in case there are things still lying round the place please."

"Gotcha captain!" they both said saluting me and then going about the tasks I had just set them. While they were being busy bees I went back to my guest room, just to double check that I hadn't left anything. While I was checking underneath the bed, I didn't see Charlie creeping in, before it was too late and I had feathers flung all over me.

"Charlie!" I screamed in shock, banging my head on the wood of the bed, as I turned to look at him. As I tried to scramble after him, he ran down the stairs out of my grasp, leaving me to nurse my sore head. "Tch…that really hurt!"

I sighed, rubbing my head, looking at the mess Charlie had just caused. Why did he have to be troublesome?! I began cleaning up the mass of feathers that was now scattered across the floor; I scooped them up before placing them in the bin. I then started to pull out the feathers that had got stuck in my hair, before placing them in the bin as well. In the commotion beforehand, my head had knocked the bed towards the right of the room, in the left corner of the floor underneath the bed; a shiny object caught my eye. It was a small metallic looking box, only about the size of your standard sized jewellery box, although the metallic look to the box made it seem as though it was definitely new rather than old, something told me this little trinket had a history…whether or not that history was old or not, I would only find out by looking inside.

I reached underneath the bed and grasped the box, pulling it out towards myself. Even though it was quite small, it was heavy for its size. What would make it so heavy? On closer inspection of the box, there was a small engraving…as if a child had carved pictures into the metal work. On the bottom of the box it read:

_Property of Oliver Wood (age 7) _

Aw! How adorable, seven year old Oliver kept a memory box…well I think it is a memory box anyway. I unclasped the lock on the front of the box before opening it, to find sheets of paper that had drawings on of; his family, Quidditch (even back then he was obsessed about the game), his house, and the final drawing was of Ollie, Charlie and I, when Oliver and I were at least six or seven and Charlie was three. Next to the drawing of me there was a label that read:

_My bestest friend: Hannah_

It brought a big smile to my face, it was so cute! Underneath Oliver's drawings was a photo that was taken when we were seven, probably the day Oliver drew the pictures I had just found. In the photo young Oliver, Charlie and I were down at the small stream at the bottom of the hill. The sun was shining and everyone was happy, smiling and laughing. Charlie had a frog in his hand, while Oliver was trying to tickle me. The photo brought back so many happy memories of that day; we stayed with the Wood family for two weeks during the summer of that year…I'm not so good with dates really. Oliver, Charlie and I spent most of the time running round the edges of the small forest near the house, making a den and playing hide and seek. Or we would roll down the hill to the stream where we would try and catch frogs.

As I was reminiscing, Oliver had entered the room and was leaning casually against the cupboard which was opposite the end of the bed. Since I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed at all that he had entered the room or that he was closely watching me. Until he coughed was I brought out of my mind.

"What have you got there?" he asked, as he pushed himself off of the cupboard and crouched down beside me. He took the box from the floor and began to flip through the drawings, which caused a smile to grow on his face.

"You were adorable at seven years old." I said, handing him the photo. He took it and his smile grew.

"Fun times." he said as he put them back in the box, before he stood back up, offering me his hand so that he could help me up. "Missed a feather there Hannah."

He removed it from its entangled place in my hair, before he threw it with the rest of the feathers in the bin.

"Oh yeah! Why the hell did Charlie run in here with feathers?" I asked, as we began to walk out of the room and down the stairs.

"Oh. Yeah. About that…you see…I suggested It." he replied innocently, rubbing the back of his head. He began to walk faster too.

"OLIVER WOOD!" I yelled as he jumped down the stairs before he ran out of the front door. I pelted after him, luckily the Wood family didn't have any neighbours otherwise they would be rather annoyed at all the antics that happen in the Wood household, especially when our family come round for a visit. After running after him for a couple of minutes our mothers called us over.

"I think that's everything." my dad said, as he shrunk the last of the luggage and handing my broom over to me, as mother was a muggle she couldn't fly so dad was taking her and trusting me with Charlie. My mother traded recipes with Mrs Wood and then handed her one of her lovely paintings, she then said her goodbyes to the rest of the Wood family. Dad then also said his goodbyes sharing a friendly hug with his best friend Mr Wood.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, giving Oliver a hug.

"Aye and we can all hang out at the Quidditch shop." he mused, smiling. I shook my head.

"Obsessive." I murmured, he then mocked a shocked or more offended look. I hit him on the arm. "I wouldn't be your friend, if you were any other way."

The day before

"You know I think this year is going to be a good year." I said, as Angelina, Caris and I walked down the street of Diagon Alley towards Flourish and Blotts. Charlie, Oliver, Fred, and George were going to meet us there however I'm sure they would be caught up at the Quidditch shop.

"Actually so do I, I don't know what it is but I feel like something is definitely going to change this year." Angie said, Caris nodded her head in agreement. Some Slytherin girls walked by snarling us, I know our houses are rivals and all, but is there a real need to snarl us every time they see us? Some of the Slytherins are quite nice like take for example Willow's brother Romulus and his friends, they're really nice people but they are extremely cunning, if you got on their bad-side…man I wouldn't want to be you.

"What's their problem?" Caris asked, I shook my head looking over my shoulder to see the fleeting backs of the obnoxious gang of Slytherin girls.

"They always have a problem Caris." I stated as we entered Flourish and Blotts, we scoured the shelves to find all our textbooks, parchment and quills, after a good twenty minutes we exited the shop victorious.

"So where to next?" Angie asked, as we looked around the street.

"Well knowing the lads, I'm sure they're still dawdling round the Quidditch shop, which gives us time to do whatever we want!" I answered, smiling as I pointed towards one of the cafes, knowing they wouldn't say no to a piece of cake.

"Ooo and I can get my skinny decaf latte!" Caris exclaimed, making us all giggle as we walked into the small café.

"That's basically milk with a hint of coffee." I stated giggling; receiving a lot of weird looks from people sat drinking what I assumed to be tea or coffee.

"But it tastes so good!" she retaliated giggling also. Angie by this time had already ordered her herbal tea and a scone (that should always be pronounced in a very posh accent!) and then found us some seats by the window. Caris then ordered her skinny decaf latte and a piece of chocolate cake and finally I ordered a hot chocolate and a big slice of scrumptious pumpkin pie, my absolute favourite. After a couple of minutes chatting and savouring the delicious flavours of my pumpkin pie, one of the sleaziest Gryffindors you will probably ever meet entered the shop. I actually have no clue how in the world Gerald was sorted into Gryffindor I'd certainly pin him as a Slytherin.

"Shit…" I mumbled, grabbing a menu and doing the cliché thing everyone would do at that moment and hide behind it. "It's that goddamn Gerald!"

"Who?" Caris asked quietly, despite my best efforts and even Angie's of avoiding all eye contact with the boy, but he'd obviously spotted us and was walking over with a very creepy smile on his face.

"Damn it all to hell!" Angie hissed, Caris still looked confused as she looked between Angie and I. "It's Gerald, a right slime ball."

Just as he was a couple of inches away from our table, there was terrible screeching caused by the lads grabbing chairs and dragging them towards our table. Oliver appeared to my right smiling with a knowing look in his eyes as he looked behind him towards Gerald, who scowled before exiting the café. Fred and George were sat either side of Angie, Charlie sat the other side of Oliver and Cedric was sat next to Caris…such an adorable couple!

"Thanks" I whispered to Oliver, he smiled shrugging his shoulders.

"Was nothing really, I have no idea how he was sorted into our house." he replied, the others were chatting among themselves.

"Neither do I." I said returning to my forgotten pie, but before I could pick up the fork Oliver had already grabbed it and shovelled a considerable amount of pie into his mouth. "Hey!"

I playfully hit him on the arm and smacked him upside the head, which he retaliated by tickling me. My one weakness: I'm extremely ticklish, that and deals that surround pumpkin pie…oh and not forgetting the odd cheeky bet on Quidditch.

"S…stop…I...It!" I exclaimed, drawing more weird looks from around the café, seriously why hadn't the owner just chucked us out to begin with, I would of. He finally stopped his tickle assault, before he took my mug of hot chocolate and proceeded to drink it. "What's with you and taking my food and drink?"

"Think of it as payment for helping you out with Gerald." he mused chuckling to himself, I pouted and hit him again.

"You're a friend; you don't expect payment from friends when you help them out." I explained as I tried to get my mug back from the man, he conceded and handed back the mug, though he'd basically drank more than half the contents already. I sighed shaking my head. "We make such a pair."

"Aye, the best of friends." he said clapping a hand on my shoulder and bringing me into one of his one-armed hugs. "Forgive me?" I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes that made the most incredible and non-negotiable puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me some pumpkin pie." I sighed in defeat, he smiled once again, by this time the others were ready to leave and so we also stood up and began walking towards the door.

"I always owe you pumpkin pie." he chuckled, I shook my head. It was a regular occurrence that Mr Wood would steal my food and generally it would some delicious pumpkin pie.

"Then stop taking my pie!" I stated, poking him in the arm, "By the way anything interesting in the Quidditch store?"

"Aye, always is, the Nimbus 2000." he said, the twinkle in his that he gets when he talks about Quidditch appeared. I smiled same old Ollie.

"If you're asking me to get it you for Christmas, you're on a planet of your own mister." I said, shaking my head and laughing. He chuckled pulling me into a hug as we walked down the street.

"Oi! You two hurry it up!" Fred called; we both shook our heads and began to walk faster to catch up with the group.

"You didn't get into any fights did you?" I asked seriously, he shook his head.

"I haven't, I swear. Haven't seen the git." he replied. Even though I absolutely despise Marcus Flint, I hated Oliver getting into fights with him or any of the Slytherin team. Not only could the fights possibly injury Oliver, they could also get him banned from Quidditch for the whole year, or his whole life at Hogwarts!

"Good. We can't risk losing you." I mused, his smile grew, to which he received a hit to the back of the head.

"Stop abusing me!" he complained as he rubbed the back of his head. Passers-by looked at the two of us as if we were the strangest things they had ever seen, which in the wizarding community is quite a feat to do. The rest of the group pretended they didn't know us…so mean of them, they are just as weird as we are!

After we had gotten all of the necessary items we needed for the year, everyone parted ways; we were all to meet up on Platform nine and three quarters tomorrow. Since it was pointless for Oliver to go back up to Scotland only to come back again tomorrow, he was staying as he usually did in our house.

"Has everyone definitely got everything they need?" I asked, as we walked down one of the many busy streets of London, it was kind of late now to turn back around and go back to Diagon Alley as my mother was expecting us to be back by 6:00pm and it was already five thirty.

"Yes, mother." Charlie answered mockingly; Oliver began chuckling before I stopped him with one of my signature death glares. Maybe I should lay off glaring at people, especially when the new first years are introduced to the school, they'd be absolutely petrified if I accidentally turned round and glared at them, and then they'd probably tell their head of house and get me into trouble…and I really don't want to get detention, 'cause knowing my luck it would more than likely be Professor Snape who'd oversee my detention…and no one wants a detention with Snape.

"Cheeky!" I exclaimed, playfully punching Charlie in the arm, he made a shocked/hurt face and began rubbing the arm I'd just hit, as if I'd hurt him badly. He then ran down the road, making Oliver and I briskly walk after him, to make sure nothing happened to him. After a couple of minutes we arrived back at our house, where not to my surprise, no one was home. Taped to the fridge on bright orange paper was a letter from mum:

_Hannah/Charlie/Oliver_

_I'm sorry I'm not home, but the gallery called and there have been several problems with the set up for tomorrow. I'll be home late and your father has Ministry business to attend to, I don't think he'll be back until the early hours of tomorrow. So there's pasta in the fridge, chicken and chips in the freezer or if you cannot be bothered making any of that there's money in the take-out menu drawer. Oh and the guest room is still needing some set up, Hannah, there are sheets in the airing cupboard. Oh and Oliver make yourself at home deary._

_Love _

_Mum._

"Wouldn't you know it?!" I sighed as I gave Oliver the note, "Hey Charlie ring the pizza place for me!"

"Yay! Pizza!" he exclaimed as he ran through the kitchen and into the living room. I turned round to Oliver who had now read the letter.

"Right I'm off to make your bed." I stated as I walked out of the kitchen and began to climb the stairs, he followed.

"I'll help you." he said, I looked at him sceptically. He smiled as I nodded approvingly. "Least I can do really since you are being kind and housing me for the evening."

We trudged up the stairs, he went straight to the guest room, he knew his way round this house, like I knew my way round his. After all we'd stayed at each other's houses countless times. I walked over to the airing cupboard and retrieved the sheets, before making my way to the bedroom. I placed the sheets onto the desk and threw one of the pillows and a pillow case at Oliver. He caught them with reasonable ease; after all he was an excellent keeper. We each then put the cover on the pillow we had in hand, once they were adequately snug in their Gryffindor red cases, you'd swear my dad had a kind of obsession with the colour red…one living room and two bedrooms with the same colour scheme…never ask my dad for interior design work. We placed them down onto the desk and moved onto the next task for making the bed.

"Right, duvet next?" I asked, as I dragged the big fluffy, comfy duvet from the cupboard. Handing him part of it as I picked up the red duvet cover, Oliver had already picked up on my dad's obsession with the colour red, after all he'd stayed over quite a few times.

"Aye, sounds like a plan." he agreed, unfurling the duvet so that it made it easier for me to pull the cover on. Once that was done, I set about putting the under sheet on the bed, resulting in me doing an extremely awkward looking crab on the bed to keep the corners of the damn sheet down. "You alright there?"

"Yeah, could you tuck the sheet in at your end please." I replied as I tuck the edges in at the top of the bed. "There we go."

He then threw over the pillows which I caught and placed neatly on the top of the mattress. I grabbed one side of the duvet, pulling it up and down for a bit, which ruffled Oliver's hair a bit before dragging it and him to the bed to place it down.

"Should be comfy." I said flopping down onto it, it was extremely comfortable. Oliver sat down on the bed also, hopefully by now Charlie had phoned the pizza place, 'cause I was absolutely starving, because someone had nicked most of my pumpkin pie.

"Ah! This is one comfy bed; I could go to sleep right now." Oliver sighed, as he fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes and making snoring sounds…God I'd feel sorry for Percy if Oliver actually snored in his sleep like he was doing right now…He then mimicked turning over in his sleep, which meant his legs ended up nearly kicking me in the face. He then did the cliché thing that happens in nearly all the gushy, mushy romance films, were he pulled me towards him like I was his teddy-bear, he then nestled his face into my hair as he began chuckling.

"Such a comfy teddy-bear you make." he said laughing as he sat up, bringing me up also as we began laughing hysterically. After a good couple of minutes laughing our socks off, we ventured downstairs, where Charlie was sat in the living room, watching the sports channel.

"Did you ring them?" I asked, as I walked into the kitchen, grabbing two glasses out of the cupboard and handing them to Oliver, before venturing into the fridge to find some form of drink, finally settling on some average orange juice.

"Yes, should be here right about now." he replied, just as the doorbell rang. Oliver placed both the drinks down onto the table, as I went to answer the door. Charlie rushed into the kitchen sitting down in his usual spot, Oliver sat next to him and I placed the pizza in the middle of the table. I brought over some plates, before sitting down across from Oliver. After eating the delicious pizza, and chatting about everything and anything under the sun that was appropriate to say in front of a twelve year old and to say at the dinner table.

Mum rang a little later while we were watching some film about a couple…the general romance comedy film. She explained that she wasn't going to be home until very late, another crisis at the gallery had happened. Mother then also sent Charlie to bed, leaving Oliver and I to watch whatever we wanted, after some riffling around the cupboard for some videos I found some old family movies.

"This should be good." I said, as I put the video into the player, before taking my seat next to Oliver on the couch. Footage of various memories came on screen, my parents wedding…what was my mother thinking when she got a perm? My dad looked handsome in his suit and his best man was none other than Mr Wood who was very handsome indeed…what's that saying again? The apple doesn't fall from the tree…I now know were Oliver got his looks from. There was also footage of Oliver's parents wedding; obviously my mother felt the need to bring a video camera to the wedding. Being a muggle, mother didn't see why many of the people at the wedding had a problem with her use of a video camera. Oliver's dad had decided to wear a kilt for his wedding…and if Mr Wood looked smashing in a kilt then I'm a hundred per cent sure that Oliver would look gorgeous! Then it skipped a few years to toddler Oliver and I and baby Charlie.

"Awww!" I said hugging the pillow that had found its way into my arms. Oliver smiled or rather smirked shaking his head and looked over at me. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Such a girlie reaction." he stated, before defending himself from the pillow I was hitting him with. "Hey! Stop!"

"Only if you apologise for your sexist remark." I replied, holding the pillow up in a kind of warning to him. He nodded, returning to his normal sitting position on the couch.

"Ok, I'm sorry." he apologised, giving me puppy dog eyes and holding his arms open wide for a hug. Those eyes get me all the time, I just couldn't say no, so we shared a hug for a couple of minutes before returning to watching the films. After a couple of minutes, I looked over at the clock which read: twelve o'clock. I yawned a bit as I stretched my arms and legs, Oliver also looked rather tired.

"Call it a day?" I asked, he nodded. I turned the television off and then trudged up the stairs along with Oliver. "Night, night."

"Night, see you in the morning." he replied as he walked towards his room. I walked to mine and closed the door as I got changed into my baby blue pyjamas which read 'Ducks are cool' with a cute rubber duck underneath the white writing. I then switched off the lights and got underneath the duvet and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hello! Thank you very much for reading! I really love my duck pyjamas they're so fabulous! I have never actually eaten pumpkin pie, last Halloween I was walking round ASDA with my mother and I found the pumpkins and I asked her could we buy one carve it and use the inside we've taken out to make some pumpkin pie…however she didn't let me and we didn't even buy a pumpkin! I was so gutted it was so unbelievable! I didn't do anything on Halloween except stay in and enjoy watching The Nightmare Before Christmas…I love Tim Burton's films! I love autumn! Even if the weather is absolute crap here in good old England, always raining, then again I love the smell of rain I don't know what it is but it just has a distinct smell that I can never describe. My birthday is also in autumn and is actually on the 6th of October which is why I love October! My friends and I generally result in poking each other and say stop abusing me nearly every day too! Err…what else can I say…any questions, suggestions criticisms please feel free to message or review. I think that's all…I will hopefully be writing this to the last book ^_^ well I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter ^_^ hope to be updating soon! Ciao! ^_^


	2. Express Way

Disclaimer: You already know! ^_^ Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the support; hopefully this chapter is as good as the last! The next chapter will be the start of all the happenings in the first book/film. ^_^

* * *

Flying High: 

Chapter 2: Express Way

Why is it I am always woken up by people bouncing on my bed? This time though it wasn't Charlie…yeah you guessed it Oliver had randomly decided that at nine o'clock in the morning that he would run into my room and jump up and down on my bed just to wake me up or maybe piss me off…sometimes he acted like a big child.

"Oliver! What the hell are you doing?!" I groaned as I rolled over to the far side of the bed pulling my pillow over my head. I tried to get some more sleep however the endless bouncing of the bed and consequently my head hitting the mattress each time he jumped caused me to stay awake, I'd certainly have a headache today.

"I decided that I'd be your wake-up call." he said cheerily as he jumped down into a sitting position on top of my feet. Damn him to hell! If the bouncing wasn't enough he was now causing cramp in my legs! I threw a pillow at his head to get him to go away, but he just wouldn't shift his butt from it place on my bed. "Come on, it's a lovely day and the best thing is we are going back to Hogwarts! Now cheer up and get up."

He then proceeded to pull the duvet off my bed, which sent chills through my body, due to the quick change in temperature. And then to be a bigger pain in the ass he grabbed the pillows as well and chucked them away, leaving me lying on just a mattress.

"Five more minutes!" I groaned curling up into a ball. I thought he would leave me alone after that, however I underestimated the determination of Oliver Wood. He flung the curtains open, streaming light into my bedroom and yet again ruining my chances of falling back to sleep.

"No, no, Hannah get up, you need to get ready." he said, as he began shaking me by the shoulders, I swatted him away and unfurled from the ball I had curled into. I looked up through bleary eyes at my best friend…my topless best friend…god why does he always have to have no shirt on? Is it a thing with him just to lose the top layer of his clothing every now and then?

"Fine, I'm getting up. You win." I sighed as I flopped my legs over the side of my bed and walked over to my dresser, I grabbed my clothes before turning round to face a smirking Oliver. "What's that smirk for?"

"Nothing." he replied his smirk growing before he exited my room…wonder what the hell he was smirking at? I grabbed the rest of the things I needed, before heading towards the bathroom, I entered and locked the door, and twirling round to look in the mirror…didn't I look shockingly awful. My hair had a mind of its own, sticking up at all weird angles as if I had been electrocuted. My pyjamas were also in disarray; basically I looked like I had been in a whirlwind.

20 Minutes later

I walked out of the bathroom, to find Charlie holding a toothbrush and towel in one hand, the other was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned.

"All yours." I said as I strolled back into my room, as I opened the door I found a completely tidy room, with my case sat neatly on my bed that had been stripped of the sheets. Mother had obviously been in here to tidy the place up so I'd have more time to make sure I had everything. I walked over to my case and began checking that everything was accounted for; I checked twice if everything was there. I placed some books that my muggle friends had bought for me as presents long before I was accepted into Hogwarts, sure they were sort of childish, but it reminded me of times spent in the muggle schooling system. I placed a book that I was currently reading as well into my bag along with some wizarding money, and a little bit of muggle money, just in case.

After routinely checking everything was in order I locked the case and picked up my small bag, before heading out onto the landing with both of them in hand. As I was about to go down the stairs, a hand stopped me.

"I'll carry that." offered Oliver, who then proceeded to take the case out of my hand and began walking down the stairs. I followed close by; he always did this the day we were leaving for Hogwarts, kind of like his own little routine in this house.

"You know I could have easily carried it down the stairs." I said, as I stepped off the final step and Oliver placed the case down by his next to the door. His case was extremely distinguishable by the Puddlemere United sticker on the top of the case…and the fact that in gold lettering down the side, above the lock, was his name.

"I know, but I felt like helping out." he said, shrugging his shoulders as we went through to the kitchen, mother was busily rushing round, making toast and what looked like some very burnt sausages. And at the table sat my dad, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning." he greeted, as I went over to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before sitting down across from him, Oliver took the seat next to me. Mum came over with the toast, before offering everyone some of the charcoaled sausages…no one accepted them. Dad made an extremely funny face, somewhere between disgusted and amused, I tried to stifle my laughter behind my piece of toast and Oliver began coughing so that he wouldn't end up chuckling.

"Oh it's so very funny." mum said sarcastically as she put the sausages in the bin, before she brought cereal, milk and bowls over to the table.

"We love you…not your cooking." my dad said, to try and calm her down. As she sat down he gave her a quick kiss that produced a small smile on her face almost immediately. By this time Charlie had entered the kitchen, and was making a disgusted face at the antics of my parents.

"Eugh!" he exclaimed as he plopped himself down next to Oliver. My parents began laughing at the childish antics of my younger brother.

"Someday son, you'll learn." my father mused, taking a bite out of his toast. Charlie shook his head, vigorously yet again making everyone laugh. Breakfast continued as it usually did on the day that school started up again, idle chatter about the upcoming year, then the rush to make sure we had everything and that we'd be on time.

"Got everything?" my mother asked, as she buttoned up her coat, I nodded as did Oliver, Charlie then brought his case crashing to the floor. "Charlie Arnold Stockley, don't you dare damage my floor."

"Sorry," he mumbled, picking up the case and handing it to dad, who then loaded it into the car, mum insisted in buying a car although she was the only one who could drive the thing. Charlie then grabbed his coat and shoes and ran out and sat in the back of the car. My mother shook her head as she also headed out to the car, Oliver and I followed suite.

"After all these years, I never knew Charlie's middle name was Arnold." Oliver whispered, I nodded…I don't actually think my brother's middle name is Arnold, when my mother shouts at us she tries to say our whole name and if we don't have a middle name, she'd just make up names for us.

"It isn't, my mother just likes to add names." I answered, as we got into the back of the car.

"Right let's get going." my dad said happily as he entered into the passenger side and my mother put the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life. Twenty minutes passed before we arrived at the station; there was the normal hustle and bustle of the muggles as we entered. As we approached the barrier, we met up with Caris' family, which also meant bumping into the Diggorys. Now there is nothing wrong with the Diggorys, they're really friendly and Cedric is one hell of a charming bloke…it's because of the fact that he is a Quidditch player…and he's not a Gryffindor therefore he is an opponent to Oliver.

"Morning Amos, William." my dad greeted, shaking both their hands, my mother greeted Caris' mother, Eliza, with a hug. They began chatting as parents do, so Oliver, Charlie and I walked passed them with our luggage to where Caris and Cedric were stood.

"Hi, ready for another year?" I asked, as we stopped just before the wall in-between platforms nine and ten, they turned to face us, still attached to each other like a lovey-dovey couple. Charlie once again made a random noise to show his 'disgust' at their actions towards each other, though he soon went over to his own little group of friends.

"Yeah, should be fun this year. I can't wait to see the castle once again." Caris answered, smiling. I nodded enthusiastically, one of the perks of going to a magical school, Hogwarts especially, was the castle that was full of history and not your bog standard world history, but your magical history of secret treasures, back-stabbing, lost spells and dark magic. And not only the history of the castle made me like going back every year, it was an extremely beautiful castle and the fact that I could use magic within its walls was also a big plus.

"Aye, and this year feels like it is going to be one hell of a year." Oliver added, grinning. I knew what he was thinking and I actually I felt it too, something about this year made me think we'd win in Quidditch whether it be the Quidditch cup or just against our biggest rivals: The Slytherin Quidditch Team. Now some Slytherins are quite nice to be around for example Romulus Martins, he was cunning but he wasn't nasty or spiteful to any other house members in his year or any other year for that matter. Unlike the complete and utter jackass of a Quidditch captain: Marcus Flint…he gives me the creeps, with that weird perverted smile.

After a couple more minutes chatting, we decided to bid farewell to our parents and go through the barrier and get our seats. I was not about to sit on the floor which would be cold and hard and I would be sat with everyone's feet…anyway Oliver went first running with the trolley with both his and my luggage on, before I followed suit and the couple appeared after us.

"Quick, I'll find us an empty compartment!" I exclaimed dodging passed all the parents who were saying their farewells to their children. Once passed the crowd I pulled myself up onto the train, turning to see the rest of my merry crew slowly approaching the platform. Well they would be since they were carrying all the luggage…anyway I then began looking inside the compartments hoping to God that I wouldn't bump into Mr Troll and his happy minions. As I approached the sixth and final compartment in the car of the train, I found it to be empty. So as I generally did I opened the door stuck my foot in as a wedge and began to wave at Oliver, Cedric and Caris. Caris came briskly walking down the corridor with the lads traipsing behind carrying our luggage…oh what gentlemen they are.

Caris took the seat facing the right direction close to the window; Cedric took the seat next to her as I took the seat across from her. Oliver took the seat next to me. We began idly chatting about the holidays; Caris and Cedric had been to Rome for most of the holiday, Caris then proceeded to show us all their holiday photos, which Oliver and I quickly looked over. After a couple of minutes the twins appeared in the doorway, smiling as if they had set in motion one of their schemes once more…

"Morning!" everyone greeted, as they took the seats next to Cedric, although we were all matey, Cedric being Cedric and Oliver being Oliver meant there were slight tensions when it came to anything competitive…especially Quidditch so it doesn't help when the twins pretend to give away Gryffindor 'secrets'.

"Hello!" they greeted in unison as they turned to face Cedric a slightly mischievous glint in their eyes, we all knew what they were up to, however it still wound Oliver right up a tree. "Cedric, old buddy. Did you hear?"

"Err…hear what?" Cedric asked nervously, as he looked between Oliver and the twins bless him he didn't want to start a fight with Oliver over harmless banter, however just as the twins were about to answer, their older brother and prefect opened the compartment door. Would we ever find out what they were going to say? Probably, but the twins wouldn't say it in front of their older brother…or would they?

"Hi, Percy." I greeted, as he took a seat next to his best friend and roommate, Ollie. He eyed the twins suspiciously before looking back at me. Everyone knew you could never be too careful when the twins were around and none knew this more than Percy Weasley. Then again everyone in Gryffindor and most likely the entire school knew what the twins were capable of. "Thought you would be on prefect duty already."

"I've got my duties and they don't start till halfway through the journey, so I felt I would join the group if that is ok." he answered, I nodded he was always welcome unless he did something to absolutely piss everyone off, including Oliver. Sometimes Percy could be an absolute prat when he wanted to be especially when it came to following every rule as it was written down. Though he was a really nice guy for the most time I had known him.

"Aye, you're always welcome mate." Oliver replied, clapping a hand on his shoulder, the twins by now were whispering and looking at each one of us, before they began whispering again. I swear those two just want to go looking for trouble every time they can…and generally Percy would be there to stop them, if not Oliver would cease their meddling so that the team wouldn't lose two of the best beaters the house had, had for a while. Speaking of Quidditch we needed to look for a new seeker, Charlie had left last year, which left a big gap to fill. Charlie was one of the better seekers of the house…well the best since the time when my parents were at Hogwarts anyway.

After a couple more minutes, Angie and Willow had found us, Angie squished on the seat next to the twins and Willow took the seat next to Percy, making herself comfortable in the corner. Once more the talk of holidays was brought up; Willow had ventured into the South coast of Wales, the Weasleys had spent their holiday at home and Angelina had travelled to Barcelona.

"I think this is going to be a great year." I stated, nodding my head in a matter of fact way. Caris also agreed with me, although we had, had this conversation before we had boarded the train. Angelina also nodded in agreement though she seemed to think of something that could potentially ruin the year.

"Sure, though in terms of Quidditch we need to get a new seeker pronto." Angie offered, Oliver crossed his arms, and nodded. He knew the fact was true, without a proper seeker we were definitely not going to win against any of the houses. A Quidditch team without a seeker was like a bird without its wings.

"However, this year is important for studying too." Percy added, though he was right there were not many people in the compartment who agreed with him, sure this year would mean we had O.W.L.S, but we also had to have some form of fun, getting too stressed is never good for one's health.

"Percy, don't be such a bore." one of the twins groaned, even though they wouldn't have the stress of bloody exams this year, they still knew that work wasn't everything. To their comment, Percy crossed his arms and shook his head, he was about to reply before Willow came to his defence.

"Sure work can be boring, but without it how will you expect to survive school?" Willow asked, as she turned a page in her book that had just materialised in her hand.

"Spoken like a true, Ravenclaw." the twins mused, before chuckling, they were lucky that Willow didn't chuck her book at them. Sure she was quite the brain box however even she knew how to party.

At precisely eleven o'clock the train left the station and began it trek to Hogsmeade station and at precisely eleven o'clock Cedric and Caris bid farewell to the crew to go seek out their friends. Even though we are quite good friends with the couple, they are both several years below us…though there is nothing wrong with that…and they are in Hufflepuff…there isn't anything wrong with that either, it just means that they have other friends they want to greet and meet…thinking about it we wouldn't see them for most of the year now as they prefer to go to Hogsmeade without the rest of us, they sit at their own house table, unlike Willow who liked to join us most of the time, and of course they weren't in any of our classes. Willow on the other hand was in our year and even though she was part of Ravenclaw house she mainly hanged around with us, though if she wasn't she'd more than likely be with Stretton and his friends, including Roger Davies the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. When Willow first began hanging out with us…well it was eventful to say the least…

_~Flashback~_

_It was the start of our 3rd year in Hogwarts, Oliver had become the keeper for the Quidditch team, I was still a chaser in the reserve team after joining in the 2nd year, and our new friend Angelina had joined this year as she was in her second year now, as well as Percy's devious brothers Fred and George. Unfortunately Oliver's new position on the Quidditch team caused a rivalry that would probably last his entire school life, if not carried to the grave, with Marcus Flint, a 4th year Slytherin who happened to be a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Now why would a 4th year have a rivalry with a 3rd year, in my mind it was very bizarre…I don't think the Wood and Flint families had any particular rivalry between them…and then it was the fact that sure we were in houses that absolutely hated each other, but why would a 4th year decide that his rival would be someone younger than himself. The reasons that came into my head of course could not have been the reasons that Flint had picked Ollie out to be a rival…well I wouldn't exactly call it picking more like…well I don't exactly know the word…anyway, the reasons my mind seemed to think of were:_

_1. Oliver was the Gryffindor team._

_2. He was a keeper, the natural enemy of the chaser._

_3. He was better academically._

_4. Oliver was much better looking than Flint._

_Well, three out of four were probably close to the actual truth behind the reason the two of them became enemies, even though they had no classes what so ever with each other, and the only place they would interact if at all was on the pitch during a match. But whatever the reason, Oliver began to hate him more and more every day, whenever he would see him, I would always see a scowl find its way onto his features, I actually hated the feeling that sooner or later it would come to blows…and possibly get Oliver kicked off the team, or worse expelled. _

_It was round the time of the first match of the season, Oliver's first game to be precise. While Percy, Angie and I were travelling down to the pitch, Oliver, Charlie Weasley and the rest of the team had already headed out for their pre-match warm up, and the twins had yet to be seen by us, we bumped into a third year Ravenclaw. She had long flowing black hair…I couldn't place the name though, I'd seen her a few times around the school, however I'd never talked to her in all the three years we had been attending. Unfortunately for the Ravenclaw girl, some third year Slytherins, had decided to target her, being alone and someone they believed wouldn't fight back. I recognised one of the Slytherins as Graham Montague, a particularly nasty Slytherin who liked to pick on anyone, when they were not with their friends, or if they had no friends. I looked over at Percy who had also realised what the intentions of the Slytherins were, though he didn't seem too keen to intervene and to be honest I could see why he was apprehensive, there were always consequences when trying to help those who were being picked on by people like Montague…though I couldn't just stand by and watch as this girl was tormented._

"_Oh! Look a sad lonely little Ravenclaw," one of them cooed as they circled the poor girl, I shook my head as I began walking over to them; Percy tried to stop me several times._

"_Not hanging out with your study buddies?" Montague sneered; they then began to push her round as she tried to get away from them, though she didn't seem the type to resort to violence. _

"_Hey!" I yelled, grabbing their attentions, thank the lord they were not fourth years or above…even I wouldn't mess with them…then again in the heat of the moment I just might. "Leave her alone!" _

"_Seems the Ravenclaw has herself a wimpy Gryffindor friend." another cackled as he pushed the girl to the floor. All their attention was directed at me now; even the girl looked speechless at my appearance, right now what to do? I really should have thought ahead._

"_What are you going to do? Eh Gryffindor" Montague sneered, pushing my shoulder so I slightly stumbled backwards, the gang of them began cackling hysterically. That cackling was always annoying, it could be heard throughout the day in the castle whenever there was someone being picked on and humiliated. _

"_You know it's really cowardly to pick on others." I stated, I tried to keep my eyes as steely as possible to try and not show any sign of nervousness or cowardice. "Do you know what they say about bullies? They're small and terrified children deep down inside." Should I have said that? God what was I getting myself into? It's not the time to think negatively! I've said what I've said let's see if these gits can take it. Oh and then my mind goes and tells my body to push Montague as hard as I could…shit…_

"_How dare you!" Montague screeched as he regained his stance after I basically pushed him to the ground…oh holy hell, I was in it now…without someone like Charlie that could get me out of this scrappy situation…but there was no backing down now…_

"_What? Not so tough now?" I asked, gaining confidence since I could see I was actually pissing this guy off and the fact that the Ravenclaw girl had joined me by my side along with Percy and Angie. Montague looked rather taken aback, obviously no one he'd picked on so far had decided to fight back against him, today wasn't his day. And it was about to get worse as I saw the distinct red hair of Charlie Weasley walking over towards us, although he was a few years ahead of us, he was a good friend of ours and of course he was Percy's older brother._

"_Hey, you lot alright there?" he called as he approached the little group. Montague's friends ran off, obviously afraid of an older Gryffindor who would of course have something to say about them picking on a group of his friends. Montague glared at us all, before he also joined his friends as they ran down to the Quidditch pitch._

"_We're alright thanks, Charlie." Percy replied a smirk plastered itself onto Charlie's face. _

"_Seems we've got a little fiery girl in the ranks." Charlie stated cheekily as he clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Great work scaring those slimy snakes; though as your Quidditch captain I have to disapprove…only if you're caught picking fights that is." He began laughing as he bid us farewell as he raced down to the pitch, Percy was shaking his head repeatedly, and I could see him making Prefect and even Head Boy someday. I'd almost forgotten the Ravenclaw, as Angie and Percy applauded my bravery for sticking up for someone I basically didn't know, we began walking down to the pitch before she stopped us._

"_Erm…thanks…you know for helping me out, just one question…" the girl thanked, as she stopped me by pulling on the sleeve of my robes. _

"_Shoot." I said, smiling at the girl. She looked quite nervous…then I again if I was in her shoes I would also be nervous too. _

"_Why would you help me? You don't even know who I am…" she asked, I knew that was going to pop up, I'm not even entirely sure what came over me to stick up for her…maybe it was the fact I couldn't face just watching someone be picked on and not do anything about it…or maybe it was just that they were pissing me off by thinking they could get away with picking on someone…_

"_Well…even though I don't know you, I couldn't' sit round and do nothing, you know," I replied, she nodded, "And well I'm a Gryffindor we're supposed to be brave…name's Hannah, Hannah Stockley." _

"_Willow Martins, and thanks again all three of you." she said, as we all began walking down to the pitch. Percy and Angie smiled at her, although they hadn't done a lot of the leg work, numbers always frightened bullies._

"_I'm Percy and this is Angelina." Percy introduced, only to be hit lightly on the back of the head by Angie, she always liked to introduce herself and well she hated people introducing her as Angelina._

"_You can call me Angie though." she stated, before Percy apologised for introducing her wrongly. We continued walking down to the pitch talking about idle things like classes and what we liked to do in the holidays etcetera. Once we arrived at the stands, Willow went on her way to the Ravenclaw stands._

"_Oh Willow!" I shouted, stopping her in her tracks. "It's Gryffindor's day to day!" she laughed before returning to find her place, she would surely be cheering for the lions after all we were playing against the snakes of Slytherin…what a great game for Ollie's first. However within the first two minutes of the game, a bludger hit Oliver in the head which caused him to black out and fall to the floor, in the end we won thanks to Charlie's skills as a seeker._

_~End of Flashback~_

I hadn't realised that I had fallen asleep, until Oliver pushed me into the cold window that was also very hard…since glass as I remember has always been a hard surface that generally is cold. I woke with a start and began flailing my arms…thank god the twins had disappeared, probably to find their friend Lee Jordan, during his first year he'd made quite a storm when he began commentating for the Quidditch matches…and boy was he funny, he was probably the most biased commentator, and because of that Professor McGonagall had to reprimand him constantly and of course the way he described all the players was hilarious…especially when it came to Flint's teeth…Eugh thinking about his teeth makes my skin crawl. Anyway thank the lord the twins were nowhere in sight as I am completely sure they would have made some sort of quip or joke or possibly even copied my extremely strange flailing. Angie had also disappeared, she'd possibly gone to find Katie and Alicia…I wasn't exactly the best of friends with Katie and Alicia, though we would go to Hogsmeade to find something to wear if we needed or just simply wanted it, we'd help each other out when it came to studying and dealing with Quidditch practise and of course there was always dating advice, typical girly chitter-chatter too…a welcome break to Oliver continuously talking about Quidditch and if it wasn't Quidditch it was another magical sport…the boy was obsessed…

"Alright there Hannah?" Oliver asked as he tried to refrain himself from laughing his Scottish arse off at me and my weird movements. Willow used her Doctor Who annual to hide the fact that she was also chuckling, Percy the final member of the compartment at that moment had taken to coughing to hide that he was indeed laughing as well.

"Yeah, if you hadn't have woken me up." I replied, pulling my legs up onto the seat so I could cross them and at the same time I pushed Oliver though it wasn't a successful attempt, he was so stubborn that he wouldn't move an inch…damn him! He began chuckling as I crossed my arms in a fake huff blowing my fringe up so that it would look as though I was having a child's tantrum. Everyone began laughing; it was such a nice feeling to have a laugh with my friends, though that soon ended when the absolute jackass aka Marcus Flint opened the compartment door, the laughing ceased and a glaring match ensued between Oliver and Flint. Willow always tried to avoid conflicts when it came to Flint and Oliver, it never really ended well…if there was no prefects or teachers…at least Percy was here, he's a prefect…Willow put her book up once more to act as though she wasn't there, Percy and I shared a look, we knew one of us was going to have to restrain Oliver and the other would have to make sure Flint left…I'd rather go with restraining Oliver…

"Well, seems I've stumbled on the compartment of the losers." Flint sneered, his teeth sticking out of his mouth like a beaver…a very weird looking beaver…Oliver's fists instantly clenched and my right arm grasped his elbow. He looked down at me his anger present in those lovely chocolate eyes, it was times like this that I was sure I'd never want to get on the wrong side of Oliver Wood…

"What the fuck do you want Flint?" Oliver ground out through clenched teeth, Flint smirked I swear he takes so sick form of pleasure at seeing people riled up…especially Oliver…thinking about it made my skin crawl once more…I'm sure that if he wasn't such a dick and that he didn't wind people up consecutively, he'd be an alright bloke…the teeth would still creep me out and he'd have to drop the 'Oh I'm the best' attitude, but I seriously doubt that he'd ever change in a billion years.

"Oh, just coming to see how the losers of the school are doing. So how was your summer Wood? Spend it with your god awful Quidditch team?" he jeered in reply, the nerve of this guy, every goddamn year since Ollie joined the team, he'd continuously try to peeve Oliver off…though it always generally worked and on several occasions a fight would break out between the two. And this was one of the times I was sure that Oliver was about to punch to Flint square in the face, he'd shaken off my grip on his arm and stood up. I looked over to Percy for help; he also stood up and shared hushed words with Oliver. I stood up and held onto the back of Oliver's shirt, though I was sure he'd easily shake me off…

"You can talk about me, it's all bull anyway, but don't you dare chat shit about my team and my friends!" Oliver roared as he began moving towards Flint, I began to pull him backwards though he easily pulled me forwards instead…thank god Percy intervened before things got hairy.

"Flint, I suggest you leave immediately, or once we arrive at Hogwarts there will be consequences, including your status on the Quidditch team." he reprimanded, Oliver stopped moving forwards as he watched Percy stand slightly in front of him. Flint seemed to contemplate what Percy had said, his eyes darkened and he seemed to grow angrier…something told me Percy wouldn't want to end up on his own anywhere near Flint…

"Fine, better watch your backs." he growled giving us all a deathly glare; he exited the compartment probably to find his goons. I sighed in relief, at least none of us were harmed by his 'visit', and I unclenched my hands from Oliver's shirt and sat back down. Percy put a hand on his friend's shoulder as he tried to calm him down, Oliver's hands kept clenching his hands.

"Oliver, calm down." I said in a calming tone, I hated seeing him riled up…he looked down at me his eyes were still ablaze with fury, he huffed once more before he closed his eyes and took his seat once more. He put his head in his hands and then raked them through his hair; he then leaned back on the seat. "Don't let him get to you."

"Aye, easier said than done though," he muttered, Willow had put her annual away and had come back into the room or rather compartment, since we had become friends she hated conflicts between any of us and the Slytherins or any other house…but it was generally Slytherins.

"He's always such a git." she stated, as she moved to stretch her legs. "I'm going to go see Jeremy, I'll see you soon." she opened the door and left the compartment, leaving the three of us alone…god I hope no one else tries to start a fight, that's all I need to start the new year off…Percy also began moving, must be his time to take on some prefect duties.

"We'll be arriving in another three hours that means I have prefect duties I must attend to. I'll see you two later, and try not to start a ruckus." Percy said as he left the compartment, I shook my head even if we were both in his house he'd take points of us for minor things…especially if the twins were involved, I always knew he'd become a prefect.

"Well, it's just you and I. Sorry 'bout before," Oliver said as he rested his feet on the empty bench, I shook my head. It wasn't his fault, it was Flint's if he didn't come purposely to rile Oliver up, and then Oliver wouldn't have got extremely angry.

"No worries, it's always that git's fault!" I said as I leant back into the corner of the compartment, Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Still, I know you don't like to see me get angry." he stated, as he began poking me in the arm. We began laughing as an all-out poke war ensued, but soon we got bored of trying to poke each other repeatedly. About an hour before the train was supposed to stop at Hogsmeade station, and after we'd gotten changed into our robes, Oliver's roommate and a friend of the gang opened the compartment door.

"Hi Aaron." I greeted as he took the seat opposite myself. Aaron was one of Oliver's best male friends, I never really knew if Aaron was his best mate or whether it was Percy. Aaron wasn't always extremely the nicest person you could meet…you definitely wouldn't want to anger him in anyway, a lot of the time unfortunately Oliver and him would argue over Quidditch or other minor things. And one year in particular was nasty…but that was another story for another day, zoning out while there was a possibility of a fight was never a good thing…

"Ready for a new year?" he asked, I nodded before Oliver began his tangent on how well his Quidditch plans were going and how we would be able to win the cup this year, however Aaron being Aaron pointed out the flaw, no seeker no cup. This sent Oliver into quite the depressed mood, another mood I never really wanted to see him in. I decided it would be better to change the conversation to something lighter than the possibility of us losing once more, and the bloody Slytherin team laughing in our faces another year.

"So how was your summer?" I asked, turning Aaron's attention from Oliver to me, though the smirk on his face told me I had asked the wrong question and I really didn't want to know what the hell went on with Aaron in the summer.

"Glad you asked babe." he started, god I hate it went he calls me babe…I find it, really derogative and actually coming from him it sounds quite creepy. But anyway he continued his explanation, and it was not something I wanted to hear really, but basically in a nutshell he'd been sleeping around…even Oliver wasn't exactly happy to hear what his mate had been doing, well he didn't seem to me like he liked hearing about it anyway. But his chatter had passed a whole hour away and we had finally arrived back at Hogsmeade and soon we would be at our home away from home.

"Right, well I'll see you later mate," Oliver said, as he helped me up off of the seat and guided me towards the door. Aaron simply nodded in reply, before he also ventured out into the corridor of the train. Oliver continued guiding me off the train and out of ear shot of Aaron. "Thank the lord."

"Let's find the others," I said giggling slightly at his remark, we began walking towards the carriages where the rest of our group were hanging about. I smiled as I looked between them and the castle. "Glad to be back."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello! Another chapter done! I hope you have enjoyed reading this one. I can't remember whether Oliver was the keeper for the full team in his second year or his third, if anyone knows I would love to know. Hmm, oh if anyone doesn't know Jeremy Stretton is a chaser on the Ravenclaw team. Does anyone actually know why Oliver and Marcus have a big rivalry thing going on? Is there an actual explanation or is it just that they are the captains of the houses with the biggest rivalry? If I remember correctly Angelina was two years younger than Oliver, however for the sake of the fan fiction I have decided to bump her up a year. As for the tales of Aaron and Hannah that will come next time, enough time to think of why he is calling her babe…big clue there I think anyway. Ah! Forgotten I put that in! My friend who modelled Willow around herself is a major Doctor Who fan, as am I and I thought it would be good to have Willow reading the Annual on the train…I think that's all for now…Ciao! ^_^


	3. Is That Who I Think It Is?

Disclaimer: You already know! Hope you enjoy reading this new chapter! Hope it is as good as the previous chapters! Thanks for the support ^_^

* * *

Flying High

Chapter 3: Is That Who I Think It Is?

Once we found the others we were whisked off towards the castle in the comfort of one of the many carriages, only a couple more minutes and we would be within the walls of the place we always called home when we arrived, it was always here and it always would be here for us all, Hogwarts. Luckily for our group's sanity Aaron had swanned off and found some of his own friends, I have a feeling he was friends with Gerald…but then again I could be completely wrong. We arrived at the castle in minutes after that we were ushered into the Great Hall, the ceiling was filled with floating candles with the night sky at the very peak of the roof, it never ceased to amaze me even after five years of attending the school.

"I'm so glad to be back." Angie stated as we took our seats at the Gryffindor table, Percy sat opposite Oliver, Fred and George took seats next to him with Lee Jordan sitting across from them and between Lee and Oliver sat Angie and I. Charlie sat further down the table with some of his friends, Willow sat with her Ravenclaw pals, including Jeremy and Roger Davies and Caris and Cedric sat with their friends on the Hufflepuff table. Dumbledore stood up making his presence known to the students, immediately silence fell.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we could begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Well he was a very bizarre man and well his welcoming words were always slightly odd, but these words were my favourite so far. He then went on to welcome us all back, before he welcomed in the new first years, McGonagall leading them in like she did every year.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" Oliver whispered as he poked me in the side before pointing towards one of the first years with dark brown hair, everyone looked towards the boy trying not to draw attention to them. I could see where Oliver was coming from, he looked like the Boy who lived, Harry Potter, but until he turned round we wouldn't be sure. The sorting began the first student up was sorted into Hufflepuff, followed by a girl with bushy brown hair who was sorted into our wonderful house. She sat down next to Percy with a smile on her face pleased that she had been sorted into our house, before long we were into the final couple of students.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall called out, we had been right indeed we had spotted the Boy who lived, maybe if we were lucky he would be sorted into Gryffindor…well hopefully if he was he would be a very good asset to our house. It took a while before he was sorted, he possibly had traits of all four houses, but he finally he was sorted into Gryffindor and took a seat near the bushy brown haired girl, Hermione. Last but not least was Ronald Weasley and naturally like the rest of their family he was sorted into Gryffindor and with the sorting done we were able to tuck into the feast…well with the exception of being told where not to go this year.

"You take my pie Wood and I swear you won't have a hand." I threatened as we all began eating; he gave me one of his hurt looks as he shovelled some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"And if you did that, then Perce would surely have you reprimanded." He answered nodding towards Percy who was talking to Fred and George; I shook my head as I took a gulp of pumpkin juice.

"And what if I made sure he couldn't talk?" I questioned as he began to shovel down what he was eating, sometimes he totally forgot his table manners and looked like quite the pig.

"Then surely someone would ask why I have lost one hand and why Percy can't talk." He stated with an all knowing smirk on his face, I hit him slightly on the arm before I began to eat all the lovely items I had on my plate including some of Hogwarts pumpkin pie, which was always something I looked forward to. "So when does Quidditch practice begin this year?"

"Glad you asked, we need to find a seeker first and of course there will be try-outs before we get to the practice, and with our first game in November, I'd say we'd begin practice mid-October at the latest." He answered with a twinkle in his eye, the Quidditch obsessed maniac of Gryffindor was back once more…should I have really gotten him on a Quidditch tangent?

"Hannah, why did you have to ask him that?" Fred groaned as he and George hung their heads, Oliver had always been a bit over the top when it came to practice, we were always up at the crack of dawn in every type of weather, it was rather lucky that we didn't end up ill in the first week of practice…we always ended up training in the rain in the early stages of the year.

"No skipping practises either this year." Oliver continued he seemed to have either not heard Fred's comment or simply ignored it completely, the latter probably being the reason as to why he had continued on…though when he was in his Quidditch world he would miss a lot of things that were happening in reality.

"Oliver, Puddlemere are at the bottom of the league." I whispered to him before avoiding his arm as it swung back…maybe I shouldn't have said that, I was trying to stop this talk of Quidditch…well more Oliver's ramblings to himself and anyone else who was listening in.

"What?!" he hissed his eyes flaring with aggression and his fists unclenching and clenching. I smiled up at him.

"Only joking." I stated as I scooted closer to Angelina, I hadn't thought of what may happen after I said that…maybe I should think before saying anything to him.

"This is your fault, take the consequences." Angie said pushing me away from her towards him, however immediately after I had said I was joking a smile found its way onto his features.

"God, I almost had a heart attack." He said as he ran his hand through his hair, I didn't notice the twinkle in his eye until he'd picked up a fork, picked up some of my pumpkin pie and was already putting it into his mouth. "Thanks for the pie."

"You complete and utter ass…" I began before being cut-off by Percy the ever present prefect.

"Language Hannah!" he reprimanded before nodding towards the new Gryffindor first years…it wasn't like they hadn't heard what I was about to say before, especially nowadays. "There are minors within earshot."

"Minors? Seriously Percy? We're not even eighteen…" I began to explain before he cut me off again.

"Exactly we're not eighteen yet and you shouldn't be using such language." He answered using what we could only explain as his prefect voice.

"I'm sure they've heard arsehole before Perce." Oliver stated coming to my rescue, with a rather big grin on his face, he received a very weird looking glare off of Percy, I think he was trying to glare but at the same time he didn't want to glare at his best friend.

"Hey, I wasn't going to say arsehole, I was going to say you complete and utter assbutt, that's a lot less rude. God Oliver you and your vulgar language." I said jokingly, Oliver faked looking offended before he 'flipped' his hair…it didn't take long before we were laughing even Percy laughed along as well, all the Quidditch, pie and language forgotten for that brief moment. After finishing off our meal we were dismissed from the hall, Percy led the way to the common room accompanied by scurrying first years hoping to not get lost on their way.

"Well if it isn't the losers." A snide voice heckled as we made our way to the staircases, I didn't have to turn round to know that it was Montague accompanied by Warrington. I held onto Oliver's sleeve to make sure he didn't end up lunging forward, the twins were on the other side of Ollie with Angelina behind them, this time there was no Percy to intervene…at least it wasn't Flint, if it had of been Flint I'm sure there would be punches flying and detention to be had for a week.

"I wouldn't start if I were you." I stated stepping out of the flurry of students as they filed this way and that way to get to their respective common rooms, momentarily looking at us before deciding it was better to stay out of it.

"Or what? Set your little boyfriend on me?" he sneered smirking at his 'witty' remark, Warrington chuckled along.

"What are you doing?" a voice hollered behind us, everyone looked behind us to find a very aggravated looking Romulus…shouldn't he be leading the first year? He was a prefect after all…then again a lot of Slytherin house had family that had either been in the house or were in the house, so a lot of the newbies knew exactly where their common room is. "Setting a bad example for the rest of the house Montague, I suggest you go to the common room immediately or I'm sure I could find Professor McGonagall."

For a Slytherin, Romulus was pretty epic…but I never wanted to get on the wrong side of him, jeez did he have a temper. Apparently last year he completely lost his rag with several people in the Slytherin common room over something about them being too noisy, boisterous and predictable, he came close to decking a lot of them. Montague was one of the people he nearly decked, and well neither of them have interacted the same since, he glared at Romulus before he huffed off with Warrington in toe.

"Thanks." Angie and I said as we turned back to face him, by now his friend and roommate Johan had joined him, he like Romulus could have been sorted into Gryffindor or even Ravenclaw…I doubt they would have been sorted into Hufflepuff they just didn't seem the type.

"Don't think I wouldn't have told Professor Snape either, now I suggest you also return to your common room before I do find him." Romulus answered as he and Johan joined the rest of Slytherin house to the dungeons.

"Come on let's get going." Oliver said as he led the way up the first set of staircases, taking various detours because of the changes that happened frequently…it was cool but just so annoying sometimes especially when you wake up late and really need to run as fast as you can…wonder if anyone has taken a wrong turn before?

"Does anyone know the password?" Angie asked as we waited patiently for the staircase to swivel round to the platform that held the portrait of The Fat Lady. I certainly didn't, I always relied on whoever was with me to remember and in a last ditch attempt I'd sit outside the portrait and have a nice conversation with the lady herself, and then she would generally let me in…probably when she got bored of me waffling on to her.

"Don't look at us." The twins replied in unison, she looked over at me and I just gave her my best, 'I'm sorry but I have no clue' smile or rather expression which caused her to roll her eyes and shake her head.

"At least I remembered." Oliver answered as the stairs finally reached their destination. They really needed to speed these damn stairs up; it really didn't help when I needed to get down them and they were being as slow as well as paint dries.

"If you say 'cause I'm Scottish after that I will hit you." I warned pointing a finger accusingly towards him, he smirked opening mouth. "Ah! Ah!" before closing it again like a goldfish. Once he said the magic words to the portrait it swung open revealing our home away from home. The red and gold common room of Gryffindor tower never grew old, it always felt like we had returned home when we entered the cosy surroundings with the sofas and armchairs around the fireplace, the noticeboard that would soon be filled with Quidditch notices and other jargon hung on the far wall underneath a portrait of the founder Godric Gryffindor.

"It feels so good to be back." I sighed as I looked around the room once more, the first years were more than likely up in their rooms unpacking and settling down to their first night in the castle, Charlie wasn't around so he too must have been up in the second year dorms. The rest of the students were a mix between the last three years…with the exception of Fred, George and Lee Jordan, and some other third and fourth years. Percy was nowhere to be seen most likely because he was on Prefect duty, leaving Oliver, Angie and I to sit down on the seats in front of the fire.

"Do you realise that 'The Boy Who Lived' is now in our house? How mental is that?" Angie asked after looking around the room to make sure he wasn't in it. I doubt he would like it if we started talking loudly about him while he was in earshot, hell I doubt anyone would whether they were famous or not.

"Aye, wonder if he'll help us win the House cup." Oliver replied, he had a point was Mr Harry Potter going to excel and win us a lot of house points? And more importantly could he potentially be the seeker we were looking for? After all James Potter was one of the best chasers Gryffindor House have ever seen, so maybe and hopefully he would have at least a smidgen of that talent.

"What about the Quidditch cup? His dad was a great chaser one of the best, so what about him?" I asked Oliver's eyes shone…maybe he was thinking exactly what I was thinking, that we'd found a possible new chaser. But then his brow furrowed, why does he always end up doubting things? If he spent less time doubting then he would be a more positive man.

"His father being a great chaser doesn't necessarily mean that he's a great chaser. Your father was a great beater and yet you're a better chaser." He answered well at least he was sort of giving me a compliment on my Quidditch skills, but in fairness he had a point we wouldn't know whether Harry was a good chaser or not until he proved himself…and that wouldn't be for another year…damn it. "And you're forgetting he's a first year, they're not allowed to play Quidditch."

"Such a shame too, why is that a rule anyway?" Angie added, the rule was in place because the sport could get violent…especially when it was Slytherin…but in general it was violent, with the bludgers and of course if you were knocked off your broom at a high height, boy would it hurt especially when you fell at a high speed.

"The violence of the sport." I answered Oliver scoffed, though he shouldn't have in his first game he took a bludger to the head and well after that he doesn't remember what happened until he woke up a couple of days later. We'd all taken a few injuries, some more severe than others; last year after the Gryffindor: Slytherin match I ended up in the hospital wing with a fractured collar bone and a broken wrist.

"It's not that violent." Oliver defended, he'd get all protective over the sport as if it were his child…it was both creepy and sweet that he cared for the sport that much. But the sport was too violent for the first years to participate and a lot of them did not know how to ride a broom yet.

"They can't fly yet either, and if you reply with 'But I could fly since I was small.' Remember some of them aren't from wizarding families." I answered pointing accusingly at him. We spent a good hour or so talking about our hopes for the years, Oliver and I would be doing O.W.L.S this year…and in two more it would be the N.E.W.T.S and I absolutely hate exams, even the mini end of year exams we had in the earlier years.

"Point taken," Oliver replied as he yawned getting up of the sofa, "I'm off to bed, see you in the morning." He went up to his dorm room and just as he vanished up the stairs Percy came in through the portrait-hole.

"Evening Perce." We greeted as he stopped momentarily behind the sofa, sometimes I felt sorry for him, he had to take a lot of stick from the Slytherins, hell in his first year of being a prefect his glasses were nearly always broken…but then again he loved being a prefect didn't care what was happening as long as he was a prefect.

"Evening, sorry to cut this short, but I'm off to bed." He said as he continued walking up the stairs to the same room that Oliver had just entered. Angie and I stayed in the common room for a while until there was hardly anyone else in the room.

"Right, I think we should call it a night." Angie stated as she stood up offering a hand to help me up, we then ventured up into our dorm room. It never changed, the same four-poster beds in Gryffindor red, the other girls we shared the room with were already asleep, so we quietly retrieved our pyjamas and took turns in the bathroom before I was finally between the sheets of one of the most comfortable beds I had ever slept in.

The next day snuck up on us far too quickly for my liking it only seemed as though I had fallen asleep just two hours ago and already I was being made to wake up and get breakfast from downstairs. It would take some time again to get back into this routine, but then I wouldn't want to leave at all. I looked over towards Angie who was still sound asleep…this wasn't going to be easy, maybe some persuasion of bacon would make her want to get up, but that would have to wait until I had managed to get dressed into the uniform and tame my unruly hair.

"Angie, wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" I hollered as I rocked her from side to side, dodging a few swats of the hand at least there was some movement, she was going to have to get up to make me stop annoying anyhow so may as well continue.

"Leave me alone!" she mumbled into the pillow as she drew the covers over her head more, trying to drown out any noise that I was going to make. I went to the end of the bed, picked up the corner of the duvet and yanked it out of her hands and threw it onto the floor, the same tactic Oliver had used the day before…generally 100% effective. Angie sat up immediately and glared at me as she threw a pillow at, which I dodged and watched as it hit one of the other girls we shared a room with…well I was out of here. Angie scarpered for the bathroom while I ran down to the Common room.

"Ah up bright and early I see. Great way to start the first day of lessons Hannah." Percy greeted with a warm smile, there was hardly anyone in the room, probably most of the house were still asleep or down at breakfast, but since Percy was still up here I'm guessing the former was truer.

"Morning Perce! No one else up?" I asked as I perched myself on the arm of the sofa facing the fireplace, Percy was still stood up more than likely waiting for Oliver to venture down from their dorm.

"Oliver should be on his way down, and I think a couple of eager first years are already downstairs." He replied and just as he did both Angie and Oliver emerged from their respective dorms. "Right on cue, we shall we go."

"Hannah Marie Stockley, I am seriously going to kill you." Angelina hissed as she grabbed my armed and steered me in front of the boys I looked back at the two of them they simply shrugged at me. Great help they are… "First off you wake me up extra early; I could have had ten extra minutes, ten minutes! Do you know how important sleep is?"

"If I hadn't have woken you up, then you would be late for lessons, not to mention you wouldn't have been able to eat breakfast." I replied by now we had made our way down half of the flights, that was the trouble being in Gryffindor House, too many stairs to wait for and walk up and down not to mention the false step that you may forget about and end up with a foot through the stairs or worse find yourself hitting the stone face first.

"That may be, but did you have to wake the rest of the dorm up? And then leave me with three cranky girls who hate us anyway." She asked, it was true our dorm mates didn't particularly like us…I have no clue why, well it possibly has something to do with the fact that Angelina and I are part of the Quidditch team and these girls were overly obsessed with Mr Wood…but since Oliver didn't pay much attention to anything accept Quidditch they had no chance in hell in even talking to him. And since we were able to talk to him constantly since we were _friends_ with him they took it upon themselves to be madly jealous of us…who would want to be jealous of us? We had to wake up at ungodly hours in the morning to go down to practice in every type of weather possible, if it rained fire one day I wouldn't be surprised if we managed to find ourselves out on the pitch fighting broom fires constantly.

"Well…erm I don't have an excuse for that, but look the day could get better, you never know we may have Divination and then we can just…" I began to explain before Percy who I hadn't realised had caught up with us cut in.

"Pay careful attention to everything Professor says." He finished, he seriously could be a bit of a pain in the bum…but he was our pain in the bum and now thinking about that sentence I regret ever thinking it up. I look at Angelina who rolled her eyes and shook her head, he'd never change and that was something you had to admire about Percy, he wouldn't change his ways to gain more popularity, you either loved him or hated him…well he wasn't marmite but we'd had some fun times.

"Or we could be lucky and get an hour of History of Magic this morning and be able to snooze through it." Oliver interjected as we found our place at the Gryffindor table; hardly anyone was down in the hall, more than likely everyone was still in bed. I helped myself to some bacon and toast with a side of scrambled eggs. Percy shook his head, not disgusted more like disappointed that Oliver would slack off in lessons like that, but he always did that especially with History of Magic, it was a wonder how he ever passed any of the school exams.

"Knowing our luck though, we'll end up with double Potions first with the Slytherins." I added, for some odd reason once we started second year on the first day of lessons I always had double Potions with the Slytherins, Angelina being in the year below us generally was lucky enough to have Divination. Percy and Oliver sighed and resumed eating their breakfast, after a couple of minutes more students had arrived, the twins and Lee Jordan sat together further down the table, Willow gave us a small wave as she joined some of her Ravenclaw friends.

"Hey look." Angelina whispered as she jabbed in the side which hurt considerably due to her pointy elbows, but I shrugged it off as I looked in the direction she was pointing, Percy and Oliver also turned their attention, coming into the Great Hall was Harry Potter accompanied by Percy's brother Ron. Before they could reach the table however a small blonde boy blocked their path with two rather bulky looking boys. I'd seen that kind of blonde hair before.

"Is that Malfoy's kid?" Oliver asked as he turned momentarily to put a piece of bacon into his mouth. Although it looked rather odd, the four of us staring at a scene that probably was harmless, but seemed like something could go down that could result in the loss of House Points for either house before they day had begun, we really didn't care. Words were exchanged a couple of sneering glances too, before Harry and Ron were able to sit down at the table.

"I doubt Harry and Ron will be left alone by that kid." I mumbled as I returned to my breakfast and just as I did so Professor McGonagall had made her way up the Gryffindor table to our group to hand us our timetables, before she moved on up to the top of the table. "Please, please no potions."

"Let's see triple muggle studies." Percy began if I hadn't been tired I would have jumped on to the table and began happy dancing which would have made me look extremely weird to the whole school…but then again probably a good third of the students in the fifth year thought that I was weird already.

"Yes!" I exclaimed trying to be as quiet as possible, with living close to the muggle world because my mother was a muggle it made muggle studies quite easy and sometimes rather funny when people over thought what simple muggle appliances were meant to do. My favourite part of the lessons was muggle film, literature and other forms of art, I would have to try and ask again this year if we could take the class to a cinema or a museum just to show some of the muggle recreational activities. It was even fun to teach Oliver about muggle sports such as rugby and football. "What have you got first Angelina?"

"Double divination." She replied well at least none of us had potions first although I'm sure tomorrow there would be some fun times with double potions in the afternoon. It wasn't that we were terrible at potions…well Oliver could do a bit better with his potion making and I really need to work on remembering not to stop while stirring the blasted thing. But the one thing we dreaded when going to potions was Professor Snape, we all knew he really wanted the Defence Against the Darks Arts job, but that didn't mean he hated being the Potions master altogether, he just seemed to have some form of vendetta against Gryffindor house. He was head of Slytherin and had been in the house while he was a student, but it still didn't explain why he really disliked Gryffindor, unless he had been bullied by some of the brasher members that had passed through the house.

"Seems this day has got off to a great start." I sighed content with the beginning to the new school year, "Although we have History of Magic later."

"Just leave it with its good that we have muggle studies." Oliver stated as he finished off his breakfast after a couple of minutes everyone was done and we headed on back to the common room to pick up our supplies and sit around for a bit until it was time to go to class, we passed the girls that shared our dorm room on the way up they all smiled at Oliver who smiled back, then they saw Angie and I and scowled before noticing Percy behind us and returned to chatting and giggling between themselves.

We sat round the fireplace watching the late students run around with toothbrushes and combs as they ran to get breakfast before it was too late. Percy would tut from time to time, especially when the twins came barrelling through the room robes askew and hair sticking up.

"Will the two of you learn to get up on time?" Percy reprimanded shaking his head; the twins rolled their eyes in sync before remembering they were in a rush.

"Angelina, what's our first lesson?" they asked in unison, luckily they all had the same lessons together it would all change during their O.W.L year. Angelina shook her head.

"Double Divination." She replied they were happy; they always slept through Divination and were always reprimanded by Percy if they ever brought it up in front of him. Lee Jordan would be around somewhere, most likely eating breakfast; the twins would copy his work. After a few more minutes sitting and talking we ventured out to our classes, Angelina went straight to the Divination room which was rather close to our Common room, while Percy, Oliver and I went down to the fourth floor. Many considered Muggle studies as a soft option, however Percy often pointed out that Professor Burbage's classes were useful if someone wanted to go into Muggle relations, like his father had. Growing up with a muggle mother and a wizard for a dad made these classes far more interesting than Ancient Runes for me. There was some joy at watching Pure-blood students' reactions to odd inventions; they often were confused at many muggle objects and pastimes. Oliver was rather fascinated by muggle sport, Percy was more interested in the general life of muggles and I just enjoyed the subject not as much as Transfiguration, but it came somewhere in the top four favourite lessons.

Percy and Oliver sat down at a desk in front of mine, Dora a Ravenclaw student and my Muggle Studies 'buddy' sat down next to me, we'd met through Willow and of course she'd sat next to me last year in Muggle Studies. She was a muggleborn and like me she found some of the reactions to things quite funny, she wanted to go into something similar to what Mr Weasley did and often asked Percy questions about his father's job. At one point or another she had a crush on Percy…for all I knew she still had one although now she couldn't really act on it as he was currently dating Penelope Clearwater who was a friend of Dora's.

"How was your summer?" she asked I told her about my mother's art gallery and our little holiday up to Scotland to visit the Wood's family. She had been out to visit her grandmother, who had moved to France and spent a couple of weeks there and how her little brother received a letter from Hogwarts and had been sorted into Hufflepuff house. "My parents are so proud."

Professor Burbage entered the classroom as everyone found a seat, there weren't many Slytherins compared to the other Houses, but that made the lesson even better. Professor Burbage had studied in Muggle art and music, but today we were learning about Muggle literature starting with Ray Bradbury's Fahrenheit 451. The triple lesson went over quite quick although time does fly when you're having fun. The only downside really to Muggle studies was the amount of homework we were given this week it was to read several chapters in the textbook and an essay on 'Why do muggles need electricity?'

Lunch went too quickly and before I knew it the day was coming to an end, a really uneventful first day back, but I was just glad to be back here, Hogwarts was a second home to every student here and everyone wanted it to last as long as possible, no matter how much homework or detentions are given out. We made our way back to the Common room which by now was bustling with every year talking and chuckling amongst in groups about their first day. Angelina and the twins sat in front of the fire along with Lee Jordan, the twins no doubt scheming another prank for the year.

"So how was your first day?" I asked Angelina as I sat down in the armchair next to her, Percy and Oliver sat in the two other armchairs with Lee Jordan and the twins on the couch. Percy had already begun his homework and was more than likely nearly finished with it; the rest of us still had most of it to do.

"Same as always nothing special, recap of last year's work. Choosing subjects for O.W.L.S. How was your day?" she replied, nothing ever out of the ordinary, for a magical school anyway, ever happened on the first day back, maybe some minor arguments between people about boyfriends or girlfriends, or not seeing one another over the holiday. Maybe one or two break-ups here or there, nothing ever spectacular, the sorting sometimes was the talk of most groups, especially when it came down to siblings sorted into rival houses. Harry Potter would be the talk of many for the weeks to come, whether he was as powerful as they say, whether he would grow up to be a magnificent wizard in the leagues of the greats.

"Nothing great, just glad to be back here again with all of you." I replied smiling as I looked around the Common room from our little group in front of the fire to those sat in the corner playing chess, first years working on their first homework, others catching up with their friends and those who simply needed to go to bed. It was good to be back here, Hogwarts would always be a home to me, I never really want to think about the last year, to leave this place and not return as a student, maybe I would take a job as a Professor if they'd have me…then again I don't have much patience for children especially if they were like the twins.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi hope you have enjoyed! I'm not sure what lesson would be my favourite from Hogwarts, I guess it would be Charms maybe or Transfiguration. Feel free to tell me yours in a message =D Thanks again for reading, hope to update soon =D Ciao for now!


	4. A Seeker

Disclaimer: You already know =D

* * *

Flying High

Chapter 4: A Seeker

Days flew by, lessons after lesson with the amount of homework piling up day by day, Oliver began to get a bit on edge we had yet to find the 'perfect' seeker he was looking for…and with the one we had had to pick it wasn't looking like we were going to have a great chance of winning this year. David Pillsbury wasn't a bad seeker he was better than most who had tried out for the position…granted nearly half of those who tried for the position didn't catch the snitch let alone see the snitch while it was mere metres away from their face. David was one of the few that caught it within a reasonable time, but he wasn't as impressive as the other team seekers nor was he as exceptional as the seekers of the old teams.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered, we were sat in Charms listening to Professor Flitwick talk about the many uses of Scurgify…however I doubt I would need it as much as Alohamora or Wingardium Leviosa. "We don't have many weeks left till the first game of the season and we aren't up to scratch to beat Slytherin."

"A negative attitude won't help." I replied while jotting down some notes as Flitwick continued on with the lesson, no doubt Oliver would want these notes later. "Besides we can train a lot more to become better and jell better with David. He's not half bad."

"I don't doubt our will to win…but is he good enough? Are we going to be good enough?" he questioned Percy cleared his throat a bit drawing our attention to him and then he proceeded to make hand gestures which I guess were to make us listen to Flitwick.

"By what Percy's gesturing I guess he's saying don't talk about Quidditch unless you want to fail Charms." I replied making him chuckle quietly before we both turned our attention to the front of the room, it was about midway through the lesson when Professor McGonagall knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" she asked I turned to him what had he done to make Professor McGonagall come to Charms and take him out of the lesson, he shrugged and got up to follow her out into the corridor. I looked over at Percy who seemed as puzzled as I was, but then he turned round to face the front as Professor Flitwick carried on the lesson. A couple of minutes later and Flitwick ended the lesson giving us yet more homework on the uses and properties of several charms, I swear sometimes they really just wanted to overload us with work.

"What do you think McGonagall wanted with Oliver?" I asked Percy as we made our way back to the Common Room, there was still quite a bit of time until dinner and Percy wanted to start early on all his homework and we both wanted to know how much trouble Oliver had got in.

"Well, he hasn't started any fights that we know of; he's handed in all homework to McGonagall, so it could be to do with the Quidditch team although I highly doubt that she would take him out of lessons to discuss something as trivial as Quidditch." He answered pushing his glasses further up his nose, maybe it was to do with work, he hadn't come back to the Common Room with a bloody nose or started a fight while we were anywhere within the castle grounds and surely as Percy said he hadn't been taken out of a lesson to discuss Quidditch.

"Better not let him hear you call Quidditch trivial, then he may be called to McGonagall's office because he punched you." I laughed earning a roll of the eyes from Percy; if anyone insulted Quidditch or Puddlemere United in front of Oliver no matter who they were they were sure to suffer his wrath. As we entered the Common Room we were greeted by a grinning Oliver, whatever McGonagall had called him out for it was definitely not bad news and he was definitely not given any detentions either.

"We've got a new Seeker!" he announced his smile impossibly growing bigger, had he been hit on the head of course we knew we had a new Seeker, I'd been there when we had try-outs and when he had appointed David Pillsbury, and then he proceeded to tell Percy when we arrived back at Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeah David, did you fall up the stairs and hit your head?" I asked as I flopped down on the couch shortly joined by Percy who was now sorting out his notes for the day. Oliver stood in front of us his smile slightly diminished at our lack of enthusiasm for whatever he was trying to tell us.

"No, we have a new Seeker. McGonagall found us one." He added now he was sort of making sense, but still leaving us in the dark, why would McGonagall find a new Seeker when we already had David? Besides why hadn't this new Seeker come to the try-outs if they were so good?

"What?" I questioned now his smile had come back with full force, Percy was the least interested but that was to be expected when there was work to be done.

"Harry Potter is our new Seeker." He answered finally sitting down on an armchair, had he lost his mind? Had he heard McGonagall correctly?

"Harry Potter? But he's a first year." I asked surely McGonagall would not allow a first year on the team or even be allowed by Dumbledore to suggest such a thing, or maybe Oliver has just misheard her.

"The rules clearly state that a first year cannot compete on a Quidditch team." Percy stated Oliver shook his head clearly frustrated that neither I nor Percy had reacted the way he wanted us to, but really did he expect us to believe that McGonagall had called him out of class to tell him that Harry Potter, a first year, was going to play seeker for the team? "So how could he play?"

"Come on guys, I thought you'd be much more supportive of this."

"Well…is he good at you know being a seeker? And has McGonagall actually given permission for him to play?" I asked he seemed to brighten up that at least now it sounded as though I was interested in seeing Harry play seeker.

"Well he caught a remembrall after a fifty-foot dive, no scratches or anything. As for McGonagall she's speaking with Professor Dumbledore to see if we can't bend the rules a little." He explained a smile firmly plastered to his face, I couldn't believe it! A fifty-foot dive…his first time…presumably…he pulls off a fifty-foot dive and catches a remembrall with no scratches.

"Charlie wouldn't be able to pull that off!" I exclaimed he nodded excitedly, this could be the year we've been waiting for, surely his talent could get us the win we really needed, heck we could win the Quidditch cup all thanks to Harry Potter!

"Exactly what McGonagall said! This could be our year! We've got a good chance of winning the cup, I can feel it!" he exclaimed nearly hurdling the couches, but instead he simply jumped up onto the one Percy and I were sat on, much to Percy's dismay as several of his books and parchment went flying.

"I know this is a time for celebration for you and the house, but could you desist with the jumping I'm trying to study!" Percy reprimanded Oliver just shook his head and jumped down into a sitting position between the two of us. I'd missed all this, Oliver getting excited about Quidditch as it drew nearer and Percy being disrupted by it, I never wanted to leave Hogwarts.

"Great team spirit Percy." I joked bringing a smile to his face before her buried his nose right back into a book, good 'ole Percy nothing ever changes, and I never wanted it to change anyway. Yeah I was just fine with these two blokes and all the others in my life.

One week later

"So why couldn't you hold this training early in the day? It's not exactly the best light to conduct your first training session with the youngest seeker Hogwarts seen in a century." I asked leave it to Oliver Wood to put training sessions on when you least wanted them, not that I had to be here but still for Harry it was still inconvenient although Harry was yet to learn all about Oliver's training schedules, but he'd soon learn.

"Better, to avoid the other teams catching on, don't want to give away our secret weapon now do we?" he replied as he pulled out the trunk containing the quaffle, snitch and the bludgers. "Give us a hand with this will you?"

"Does he know much about Quidditch?" I asked as we lugged the trunk down to the pitch, hopefully he knew something, just a little bit about how the game was played; it'd make it easier to fit him into the team. But with him being able to pull off a fifty-foot dive I'm sure it wouldn't take him too long. As we approached the pitch we caught sight of him flying around, well he sure was eager I'd give him that.

"Hey, Potter, come down!" he yelled we walked further onto the pitch approaching the centre circle before setting down the trunk, by this point Potter had set down on the ground, he'd acquired a Nimbus Two Thousand…what luck he had!

"That's a Nimbus Two Thousand!" I exclaimed Oliver chuckled and clapped a hand on my shoulder as Harry approached us, "Mate that's a great broom!"

"Very nice." Oliver complimented, I looked up knowing I'd see that tell-tale glint in his eye that meant he knew he was going to win, this happened so much when he watched Puddlemere United. "I see what McGonagall meant…you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, and then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."

"Oh joy, three times a week! You do know the team think it's going to be less!" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose, when they complained about practice they would continuously complain to me, thinking I could change his mind…I don't think anyone could change Oliver's mind when it came to Quidditch and if they did well that would be a miracle or an emergency of the highest order. "Oh and I'm the Co-Captain not just some random nutter he brought down to watch the two of you. Or an overly obsessed fan girl of his…that happens more than anyone would like to admit…anyway Hannah Stockley pleased to meet you."

"…right well with that out of the way." Oliver mumbled as he turned round to open the trunk, I shrugged at Harry I really didn't need to be here if all he was going to do was go over the rules, but he asked and so I decided to come along. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."

"I am one of the three Chasers." I added Harry nodded repeating three Chasers back at us. Oliver picked up the quaffle and motioned towards the hoops and then towards me.

"This ball's called the quaffle." He explained, "The Chasers throw the quaffle to each other and try to get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

"The Chasers throw the quaffle and put it through the hoops to score." Harry recited. "So – that's sort of like Basketball on broomsticks with six hoops?"

"What's Basketball?" Oliver asked his eyebrows rose as he looked at me; it was adorable to see him confused at muggle sports.

"Basically, I'll explain to you later what Basketball is." I answered Harry smiled as Oliver shook his head and proceeded with his teaching.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper – that's me. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring." He explained smiling; he really did love to explain Quidditch to anyone and everyone who wanted to listen to him.

"Three Chasers, one Keeper." He recited back, "And they play with the quaffle. Ok, so what are they for?"

"I'll show you now." He answered handing Harry a Beater's bat. "Take this."

"You're seriously going to let him do that?" I asked as he bent down to release a bludger he stopped and turned round to look at me. Was he seriously going to let Harry see what a Bludger could do and try and make him hit it? Did he want to lose a Seeker who could win us the house cup?

"He's going to playing Quidditch, I don't think this is going to hurt." He answered before turning back to unlock a bludger but stopped again. "These are bludgers; I'd stand back a bit, both of you."

He let one of them out, it whizzed up into the air zigzagging before it headed back towards us, Harry swung the bat and hit it dead on sending it zigzagging at a lower height, making it easy for Oliver to dive on top of it…

"Jeez…are you alright?" I asked as he finished struggling with it and finally put it back in its place.

"Yeah, don't worry. See?" he panted momentarily trying to regain his breath after his little tussle with the Bludger. "The Bludgers rocket around trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two beaters on each team. The Weasley twins are ours – it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them towards the other team. So, think you've got all that?"

"Three Chasers try and score with the quaffle; the Keeper guards the goalposts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team." Harry reeled off, well with him understanding this I don't think we'd be out that late, unless Oliver decided he needed more time out on the field by himself.

"Very good." Oliver commended it was like he was talking to his protégé, maybe he thought Harry could be.

"Err – have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked a hint of nervousness in his tone. Well I'd be nervous too, the Bludgers were horrible creations, and they hurt like hell and could cause some serious damage. Outside of Hogwarts there were deaths related to the Bludgers, but here we hadn't seen a death caused by one and hopefully wouldn't see one.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that." He replied, though Harry didn't seem that convinced by it all.

"Well that's sometimes caused, you know by the opposing team's players." I added if Harry didn't look so sure about this before he definitely didn't after I opened my mouth and said that. "There's a bit of fouling like in any other sport…just some take it a bit further than others do."

"Anyway, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't need to worry about the quaffle or the Bludgers…" Oliver continued with some interruption from Harry.

"…unless they crack my head open."

"Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers – I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers." He reassured I'm sure the twins would love to hear that description. Oliver reached down once more to the trunk to retrieve the final ball, the Golden Snitch. "This is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers and quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker; because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his…"

"Or her." I added sometimes Oliver really needed to remember that women also play the game; especially since nearly half his own team were female.

"Or her team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win." He continued glancing towards me. "That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught so it can go on for ages – I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep."

"Any questions?" I asked Harry shook his head, he understood his role…but putting that understanding into practice would be another thing entirely.

"We won't practise with the Snitch yet, it's too dark, and we might lose it." Oliver explained as he placed the Snitch back into the trunk and locked it. "Let's try you out with a few of these."

The three of us set off into the air, I was basically just an obstacle in Harry's way as Oliver lobbed the golf balls in all directions. I'm not entirely sure where he'd gotten golf balls, or whether he knew what the actual use of a golf ball was, but I really didn't want to be hit on the head by them. Give Harry his due, he was able to catch every single golf ball Oliver threw, even with me in the way, after half an hour of this, night had really fallen and visibility was minimal so Oliver called it time.

"That Quidditch cup will have our name on it this year!" Oliver exclaimed as he and Harry carried the trunk back out of the stadium with me behind them with everyone's broom. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley and he could have been played for England, if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."

"I wouldn't let him hear you say that, and besides he's having fun chasing dragons." I added as they put the trunk back in its rightful place and we headed back up to the castle. "I'm guessing training is going to properly start soon?"

"Correct, the first match is the start of November and it's nearly Halloween." Oliver answered I then remembered what else we had to do…let David down easily about being replaced by a first year…he'd have a place on the reserve team though and maybe he'd see some games…if Harry, God forbid, was injured.

"Oh, good match for your first game Harry…granted a lot of people will more than likely get fouled or injured in that game." I stated Harry looked slightly confused, well I'd forgotten that a few people wouldn't know that it was Gryffindor VS Slytherin for the first match of the season.

"She means it's the Slytherin match, there's generally quite a bit of fouling, they don't like to play by the rules when it comes to us." Oliver explained, "It's down to the Captain, Marcus Flint."

"You only really want to cross him on the pitch…although you may just want to avoid him at all costs on and off the pitch. He's not the nicest of people." I added Harry did not look so happy about all this new information. "But don't worry you're our secret until match day, that is unless Snape is informed and therefore informs Flint."

"Right so avoid Flint and I'll be fine." Harry repeated Oliver nodded and clapped a hand on his shoulder. This really could be the year we win the cup and wouldn't that be great, to win it and see the look on Flint's face as he's defeated by his rival.

Halloween was rather quick to arrive which meant the first game of the season was closer than it had been in a while…and that showed by Oliver's extreme training schedule. David wasn't that heartbroken of being relieved of his position of Seeker, especially after one rather rainy training session in which the team arrived back soaked to the bone and moaning about aches and pains. Harry had adjusted well to the team…whether he liked to train three times in one week, I don't know, I'm sure he didn't like it in the bad weather.

"I can already smell the baked goodies! If you steal pumpkin pie off of me again though, you'll have to play with an injured hand!" I announced as Oliver, Percy, Angie and I walked down towards the Great Hall. The great thing about Halloween at Hogwarts was that most of the Professors, excluding Snape, enjoyed the festivity, McGonagall hadn't set us too much homework and had even done more demonstrations then she normally would do, which saved us writing a whole lot. As we entered the Great Hall it really hit home that it was Halloween, a thousand bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling, while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds making the candles in the pumpkins stutter.

"Oh! I love this holiday!" Angie exclaimed as we took our seats next to the twins and Lee Jordan, the feast appeared on the large golden plates just like it always did. Everyone happily tucked in I reached over to get some pumpkin pie, one of the things I had really been looking forward to all day, when Oliver's hand gripped my arm not tightly but still made it hard for me to get to the delicious pie.

"Remember not the entire pie Stockley." He stated a cheeky grin on his face; I shook my arm free and got myself some slices before turning back to Oliver.

"Remember no stealing the pie Wood." I laughed making him chuckle along as well, we even earned a chuckle from Percy, everyone was very happy and making the most of all of the lovely Halloween treats.

"You two!" Angie murmured as she helped herself to some pumpkin pasties. "Stop with the pumpkin pie!"

"But it's so delicious!" I stated bringing the plate closer to her and waving it round.

"And she's so obsessed about it." Oliver added gesturing between me and the plate. Everyone burst out laughing; it was going to be such a good night. About halfway through the feast the doors burst opening as Professor Quirrell came stumbling through.

"Did anyone notice he was missing?" I asked the rest of the group just shook their heads and watched as he staggered through the aisles towards the teachers table. As he drew nearer I realised the turban he always wore was askew and he looked as though he had seen the most horrible thing happen.

"Troll – in the dungeons!" he yelled out of breath, "Thought you ought to know."

He then fainted…everyone began screaming, the noise was that loud I clapped my hands over my ears. I looked around the hall at all the chaos going as people began to get up out of their seats, where would they go? Slytherin couldn't return to their dorm…unless they wanted to spend the night with a troll…but what if the troll was now out of the dungeon we were all stuck here. Dumbledore had stood up and was waving his wand and several purple firecrackers rocketed off in the air, turning everyone's attention to him. I took my hands away from my ears as the hall went silent.

"Prefects." Dumbledore rumbled. "Lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy was in his element he immediately started ushering the first year Gryffindors out of the Great Hall and up towards Gryffindor tower, with the other years following in behind.

"You alright? Noise got too much?" he asked I wasn't the biggest fan of loud noises, in Quidditch matches the flying and general focus on the game took my mind of the yells of the crowd, but that was also drowned out by the whoosh of air as I flew.

"Yeah just a bit, but I'm fine." I replied as we climbed the first set of stairs, Percy was still in sight giving directions as we went on.

"Follow me! Stick together, first-years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first-years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a Prefect!"

"Somehow I doubt the troll will overlook those following Percy's orders, it's not like it will find us and go 'Hold on you followed Percy Weasley's orders, I won't harm you!'" Oliver joked everyone who heard laughed, we looked up towards Percy who seemed to have heard, possibly Oliver's quip or maybe just the laughter and had narrowed his eyes towards us, but continued with his Prefect duty. We continued upwards running into some rather confused Hufflepuffs who were redirected by Percy to their common room, but eventually we arrived back in the Gryffindor common room.

"Wonder how a troll managed to get inside?" Angie mused as we sat down around the fire, trolls were supposed to be really stupid so I have no clue how it could bypass all of the castle's defences and Dumbledore not know.

"Someone let it in? I don't know, but it couldn't have gotten in on its own." I replied Angie nodded, something told me that sooner or later someone would come out with a joke about Flint and the troll, and he'd been compared to a troll due to his unfortunate teeth and facial looks.

"Maybe it was Flint letting in one of his relatives." Lee Jordan joked sending the room, minus the first years into hysterics. Well Percy wasn't laughing probably due to the situation…where had they sent Slytherin students to? They couldn't go back to the dungeons with the troll there…so did they get to stay with all the yummy food? If they did well damn them and their luck! McGonagall came up to the tower a couple of hours later to tell us that the troll had been dealt with and we were safe.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi! Since I'm writing this well in advance of when I'm going to post the entire story I guess these author's notes will seem rather odd. I first started this story to be uploaded straight away; I think I began writing this around the 6th October 2012 which now is close to two years ago. I really wanted to get quite a few chapters of a reasonable length written before uploading this so that you weren't waiting for months on end like quite a few of the other fanfics. Well I hope you have enjoyed, this was written on the 6th January 2014.


	5. The Quidditch Match

Disclaimer: You already know!

* * *

Flying High

Chapter 5: The Quidditch Match

After all the madness that Halloween had brought, things began to settle back down. We hadn't been informed of how the troll had entered the dungeon, but most didn't care, everyone's attention was drawn to the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Well not everyone was completely looking forward to it, not everyone enjoyed Quidditch like we did. I arrived before the others to breakfast, something that tended to happen every time we had a Quidditch match, Oliver would shortly be down followed by Angelina and Katie and last but not least the twins. Harry had already arrived and looked rather nervous, he surrounded by some of the other first years that were piling their plates whereas Harry sat looking at the food without touching any.

"You've got to eat some breakfast." The girl with bushy brown hair sat to the right of him was trying to get him to eat something, which he really needed to do. It was better to play having eaten than play on an empty stomach, that and it would probably make him less nervous than he already was.

"I don't want anything." He mumbled back I picked up some toast and some bacon, debating whether to go over and say some words of encouragement and try and get him to eat something, or was that too weird and they'd think of me as some eavesdropper with nothing else to do.

"Just a little bit of toast." The girl reasoned but Harry really didn't want to eat anything, maybe I would have to go over and give him some words of encouragement in a minute, but I needed some food first and then Harry would have his food after.

"Harry, you need your strength." Stated a boy sat opposite him, well maybe I didn't need to go over and give him a pep-talk and get him to eat some food before the match. "Seekers are always the ones who get nobbled by the other team."

"Don't worry about that Harry." I stated the turned towards me as I sat down on the other side of Harry, the last thing he needed was to be told he was going to be the target of the entire opposing team's fouls and attacks. "They've got to get through the team before they get to you."

"Thanks." He murmured he was definitely nervous, but everyone has to be nervous sometime in their life, I was nervous for my first game, if I remember correctly we were against Ravenclaw and we won with Charlie catching the snitch and me scoring my first set of goals for the team. I handed him a plate with a couple of slices of toast and some bacon.

"Now get that down you and we'll see you down the pitch at eleven o'clock sharp." I said by this time the Great Hall began filling out with more students, the rest of the team by now and had arrived and as I looked down the bench I saw Oliver motioning for me to get down their end…obviously wanting Harry to remain a secret right up to match start. "Morning."

"How is he?" Angie asked nodding her head slightly towards Harry and his group as she cut up some bacon and sausage. The rest of the team and today's commentator Lee Jordan had already tucked into their breakfast, Oliver handed me another slice of toast.

"Nervous, but I think once we're out there he'll be just fine." I replied taking a bite out of the toast, this match was going to be such a good one even if, though I really didn't want to, we lost to them it would still be fun to play again all together. Eleven o'clock came around quickly and we all set off towards the pitch, we made sure to avoid the Slytherin team so there were no pre-match boxing.

"Hannah!" a voice shouted I twirled round and there was Charlie running down the path, a few of his friends behind him, "Good luck! We're going to win today, I just know it."

"Thanks, soon enough you'll be helping us beat them!"

Further towards the pitch Willow, Cedric and Caris stopped me to wish good luck as well, but all I really wanted was to get on to the pitch, the build up to it just made it feel like we couldn't lose, but like any sport there is no telling who will win. In the changing rooms everyone gathered around once again to go over Oliver's attack formation plans, and then it was time for his pep-talk.

"Ok, men." He began, he really needed to re-think that bit of the speech; I really needed to remind him that nearly half the team were female, he wasn't sexist he just was more focused on the game than the individuals…unless it meant that we lost because we didn't have an individual.

"And women." Angelina added with Katie and I nodding behind her, he always had the same speech; Harry would soon learn to love it.

"And women." He continued and this little bit was all part of the speech since he got a bit carried away in the moment. "This is it."

"The big one," Fred imitated, trying to put on a Scottish accent, which actually was a lot better after a couple of practices at it, which he did while Oliver was out of the room.

"The one we've all been waiting for." Added George in his equally impressive Scottish accent, receiving a glare from Oliver; however the pair simply ignored him and turned to Harry.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry. I was trying not to laugh, knowing full well that it would send Oliver into frenzy. So instead I hid behind Katie so as I could refrain from laughing at their shenanigans. "We were on the team last year."

"Shut up you two!" Oliver chided the twins stopped their shenanigans, but their smiles remained on their faces. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it!"

And with all that it was time to take to the field, everyone grabbed their brooms giving each other last minute high-fives and hugs before Oliver lead us out towards the field I smiled at Oliver as I gave him a high five before he lead us to the field. Madame Hooch was stood in the centre, holding the quaffle in one arm, and a foot on the box to keep the bludgers in check with her broom in the other arm. I looked round the stands, to see the various banners and scarfs held by the cheering students. One banner in particular tickled me, it read:

_'Potter for president!'_

Oliver approached Madame Hooch, along with Flint for the fair play handshake, though this match generally didn't have a lot of fair play in it. I'm not entirely sure what the statistics were, but my best bet was that the Gryffindor VS Slytherin matches had the most fouls of any game played at Hogwarts.

"Now I want a nice, fair, clean game," she announced, looking around all of the players before focusing on Flint "All of you."

Oliver and Marcus shook hands…well the pair of them preferred to try and break each other's hands, so it wasn't exactly your stereotypically handshake. You could describe it as the two of them squeezed each other's hand to the point which if either of them did the same action with my hand they would severely break the bones.

"Mount your brooms, please." Madame Hooch called; we all clambered onto our brooms. Lucky for us Harry had his brand-spanking new Nimbus Two-Thousand, which would hopefully give us the advantage. Madame Hooch gave a loud blast of her whistle. Fifteen brooms rose high into the air. The game began.

"And the quaffle is taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, what an excellent chaser that girl is and rather attractive too-"I laughed at Lee's antics, always a comedian when it came to commentary. I swerved passed a Slytherin chaser; I was more focused on the game at hand than who I had just swerved passed. Angelina was just ahead of me speeding towards the hoops, quaffle under her arm this could be a great chance to score. After a few more swerves, dodging several bludgers hit by Warrington and Peregrine, the posts were in sight, with Bletchley in front of them.

_"…a neat pass to Hannah Stockley, back to Johnson and – no Slytherin have taken possession, Captain Marcus Flint gains the quaffle and off he goes…"_

Damn! If only we had been quicker we'd be up ten points, but they now had a good chance at scoring, with me and Angelina this far up field, leaving Oliver against at least two chasers. Angelina and I turned round trying to catch up with Flint to try and stop him before he got close to the hoops and get the quaffle back.

_"…He's going to score - no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Captain and keeper Oliver Wood. Gryffindor in possession."_

Katie was now in possession she began speeding off towards the posts once more, a nice dive passed Flint she was going really well until out of nowhere a Bludger slammed into the back of her head…ouch that must have hurt!

"You ok?" I shouted as I came over to help her out and get the quaffle back. She nodded wincing as she did so; Pucey now had possession of the quaffle and was off towards the hoops until one of the twins sent a Bludger his way.

_"…he's blocked by a second bludger, sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which from here, good play by the Gryffindor beater anyway. Johnson back in possession of the quaffle, a clear field in front of her…"_

Katie and I sped after her, if she needed us we were there, Katie one side of her and I the other. I looked over my shoulder briefly and sure enough there were Flint, Montague and Pucey, but they were too far back to catch up with Angelina now. All she had now was Bletchley in front of her, she slowed down a bit lifted the quaffle and threw, Bletchley was sent the wrong way.

_"Gryffindor score!"_

That's was the way to do it, ten points on the board now great start nothing bad had happened so far. No major fouling, no injuries. It was going good, all we needed now was some more points and Slytherin to score none…which wasn't likely, but I'd like to hope it could happen. Angelina turned round giving us each a high-five, but there wasn't that much time to celebrate, Slytherin had possession now and they really needed, and wanted to score now. As we turned round and flew back up to the Gryffindor hoops we caught sight of Harry doing some loop-the-loops from his position far above the pitch. Oliver had told him to keep out of play until he had seen the Snitch, less chance of him being caught up in some scuffle.

_"Slytherin in possession. Pucey ducks two bludgers, two Weasleys, Bell and speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the snitch?"_

Pucey dropped the quaffle a really big mistake, but no one was paying attention to that as Higgs and Harry dove for the snitch. They hurtled downwards neck and neck to catch the Snitch…if it was the Snitch. Harry was just faster than Higgs, he reached his arm out, if that was the Snitch this would be a really short match, and a rather humiliating one for Slytherin. But just as he was about to reach it he was blocked by Flint, sending Harry's broom of course with him clinging to it for dear life.

"Foul." Screamed the entire support and team, Madame Hooch stopped play and spoke angrily to Flint, who must have heard her speech more than ten if not twenty times. Oliver and I flew over to Harry to steady him; no damage had been caused so the foul could have been a lot worse than it was. Once his broom was put back on course, Oliver headed back to the hoops and I headed towards Slytherin's hoops, it was another chance to secure the lead and time for me to get on the score board.

_"So after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating."_

_"Jordan!" _

_"I mean after that revolting and open foul!"_

_"Jordan, I'm warning you."_

_"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor seeker which could happen to anyone, I'm sure. So a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Stockley, who puts it away no trouble and we continue play. Gryffindor in possession."_

Twenty points ahead, this was turning out to be a good match, granted if the foul had been worse we might have been a Seeker down with the whole match ahead of us.

_"Slytherin in possession – Flint with the quaffle – passes Bell, Stockley. Bludger hits him square in the face, hope it broke his nose – only joking Professor, Slytherin score…Oh no!"_

Well twenty to ten was still good, there was going to be more goals anyway, but we were still ahead which made it less of a struggle for us. I looked around the pitch, but couldn't find Harry for the life of me; I then looked further up towards the sky to see him looking rather confused and scared as his broom carried him further up. Then suddenly the broom gave a jerk and he swung off of it, he was clinging to it with only one hand. What had happened to his broom? It was too far for Flint to have cursed his broom; he wouldn't do that if he was found out he would be banned for his entire Hogwarts career maybe even expelled for endangering a student's life. The twins tried to get close enough to pull him to safety, but the broom rose higher every time they got close enough, so they circled below to catch him if and when he fell, but just as it had started the broom stopped whatever the hell it had been doing.

Play resumed, although Flint had been scoring while no one had been paying attention…wonder if those goals would count or whether they wouldn't since the crowd, Hooch and the team's attention were all focused on the safety of Harry. Anyway we had possession, Angelina was storming down the right hand side of the pitch, Katie and I followed her when Flint and Montague flew either side of her and began to push her slightly off course. She flew into the side of the stands falling into the sand…damn it, now we were one Chaser down and they were in possession, Katie and I scrambled back towards the goals as Montague took possession. Oliver blocked it sending the quaffle towards us, Katie caught it and sped back off towards the hoops with me behind her, I looked over my shoulder to see a Bludger hit Oliver square in the chest sending him through the centre hoop. He fell down into the sand…damn it wasn't a foul since it was a Bludger, but as I looked to the right of the hoops there was a smirking Flint…had he hit it?

Right so we were one Chaser and a Keeper down, time to play defensively and hope Harry caught the Snitch quite quickly, why did it have to go so down the pan after such a great start? All we had to do now was make sure they didn't score any more than they had, I still didn't know whether the five Flint had scored counted or not, but that would have to wait for later. And Harry better catch the Snitch, I hadn't cared about winning before but this was for Angelina and Oliver who were now out of the game.

I watched Harry dive out of the corner of my eye, he suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth…oh this was just great was he going to be ill? He hit the pitch on all fours dry heaving a couple of times before stopping and staring at something shiny and gold in his hand. Harry hadn't just caught the Snitch he'd swallowed it!

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted waving it above his head, everyone seemed utterly confused as the game finished, but we were overjoyed with the win. We gathered around Harry swapping words of praise and clapping each other on the shoulder.

"He didn't _catch_ it, he nearly _swallowed_ it!" Flint howled but nobody was overly bothered by it, we had won and that was that. Harry had caught the Snitch, albeit with his mouth but still that was a catch like Flint's five goals still counted. We won one hundred and seventy to fifty with two players out, it would be so much better if we were all here to celebrate though.

After some small celebrations in the stadium, I ran up to the castle no doubt the two of them were ready to leave the Hospital Wing, or had already left, but they'd be somewhere around that area anyway. The rest of the team were following behind somewhere, but they needed to know as quick as possible, it almost felt like a dream we were on our way to winning the cup and it couldn't have gone any better than it had done. I swerved through some of the grumpy Slytherins that were now trudging back to their common room, before long I had arrived up in the Hospital Wing slightly out of breath still clad in my Quidditch robes. Oliver and Angelina were sat up on two beds after recovering from their falls, they both turned when I arrived, once they realised it was me they both got up off the bed. Oliver winced slightly but nearly ran over to where I was stood, Angelina leaning against the bed frame behind him.

"So, what happened? Did we win? Did we lose?" he asked excitedly his eyes searching my face for any kind of sign as to whether we had won or lost. He was like an excited child at Christmas, but this always happened with him when there was Quidditch.

"We won!" I announced a massive grin formed on Oliver's face, he was just so happy. He brought me into a tight hug and then somehow found the strength to pick me up and spin me round, while Angelina laughed in the background. Once he put me down and let me out of the bear hug, I began to explain the end of the match. "Harry dived down and suddenly he was holding his hand against his mouth like he was going to be sick. He ended up on the pitch and low and behold he spit out the Snitch, properly pissed of Flint."

"I can't believe it!" Angelina exclaimed it really did all feel like a dream, it was a miracle that Harry didn't choke on the Snitch, or be brought out of the game entirely because of illness, but here we were winners.

"One hundred and seventy to fifty, the final score line." I continued and it made them happier, within a few minutes Madame Pomfrey came by and gave both Angelina and Oliver the all clear to leave. We headed back up to the Common room passing several elated Gryffindors on the way that clapped Oliver on the back and gave Angelina and I high-fives. The Common room erupted into cheers as we entered the rest of the team had already arrived to the celebrations.

"Congrats man!" Aaron cheered clapping Oliver on the back and pulling him towards a group of guys but still managing to wink at me. He was such a creep, he thought he was God's gift to women but he really wasn't. I preferred it when he and Oliver weren't talking because he'd 'accidentally' leaked information about the team to the other houses.

"Hey!" Alicia greeted giving me and Angelina a hug; she had brought Katie with her too. "It was such a good game!"

"It's our year!" I announced the others all cheered; it was such a good time to be a Gryffindor and who'd have thought that the youngest Seeker in a century would give us our winning start, he was one of the best, even better than Charlie Weasley and Charlie was such a good Seeker.

"Who'd thought a first year would be such a good Seeker." Katie mused I bet a lot of people were also pondering the same thing, especially Roger Davies and Cedric planning how they would go about the match to win it. Although they would still have to worry about Slytherin and the matches against each other, anything could happen and anyone could win the cup.

"That match was amazing!" by this point Charlie had found me, he wasn't with his other friends like he had been before the match, but still it was nice that he'd taken time out to congratulate me on the win. He really wanted to be on the team, but didn't want to take Oliver's place…could he even do that? I mean Oliver likes to make sure the best of the best are on the team which means my place on it isn't secure, but would Oliver be able to give Charlie his place as Keeper even though he was the Captain of the team? Did the Captain need to play in the game?

"Soon enough that could be you out there." I stated his grin grew he loved Quidditch; luckily he wasn't as obsessed about it as Oliver. But then again sometimes a little obsession was good for you. Charlie congratulated the rest of the girls in turn before going off to find Oliver and then Harry who was constantly surrounded by groups of Gryffindors.

"I see Lee Jordan has a crush on you." Katie stated raising her eyebrows suggestively while Alicia and I giggled.

"Yeah I guess he kind of does, doesn't he?" Angelina replied, I don't think the feelings were reciprocated unfortunately for Lee, I had a feeling she had a small crush on one of the twins, which one I couldn't say for sure. "Don't tell anyone but…"

"Fred or George?"

The next evening

I sighed, I was exhausted and it was close to midnight. All I wanted was to go to bed, but the twins had tied me to an armchair facing the fire in the Gryffindor Common room. If they didn't untie me soon I swear I'd tell Percy and get the both of them lumbered with a week's worth of detentions.

"Guys, this is stupid, you know I'm not going to say anything so let me go. Or else." I sighed trying to gain some leverage with the ropes they'd used to tie me to the chair with, but they wouldn't budge. They both smirked as they stood opposite me; Oliver sat on the couch next to them concentrating on some strategies for Quidditch.

"We're not going to let you go until you tell us what you lot were whispering and giggling about. We heard our names too and we want to know." Replied one of them, I'm going to guess Fred. I really just wanted to go to bed, it was late and we all had lessons to go to in the morning.

"Oliver, please get them to let me go. Please?" I asked hoping he'd take my side and get them to let me go, or he'd untie me himself.

"Just let her go so we can go to bed." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance; the twins looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Fine, we'll let you go…" Fred began their mischievous grins still on their faces, no doubt there was going to be some clause they had just come up with.

"But be warned, if you don't tell us by the end of the week…" George added, there definitely was a clause to their 'kind' act of letting me out of this chair, but they were not going to get the information from me.

"You might find you have no underwear." They finished, well that was certainly a bizarre clause to this, besides how would they even enter the girl's dorms? Though the pair of them knew more about the castle than anyone else I knew…well besides Dumbledore.

"What the hell you nutters!"

"Well I suppose we can be nice and leave you some." They stated "How about ours?"

"You have a bra?" I asked bewildered, although should I be surprised with all the shenanigans they get up to.

"I was drunk lay off." George mumbled, now that was a story I was interested in, but they wouldn't elaborate more…maybe in a couple of weeks when they forgot about this or found out through various connections.

"This is a GIRL thing, I can't tell you!"

"But we own bras." Fred reiterated, even if they were 'honorary' girls with their bras…I will find out how they got them, they were not learning this information or else I'd be sleeping with one eye open waiting for Angelina's attack.

"Untie me!" I yelled but the pair of them shrugged their shoulders and began to walk away.

"Meh, later." They both murmured and went up to their beds, why did I get into this situation? But Oliver being the kind guy he was let me out of the chair.

"So are you going to tell me what that was about?" he asked stretching slightly and picking up his strategy book.

"It's a girl thing." I replied he turned round back to me with a pout, the Oliver Wood was pouting at me because I wouldn't share the gossip I knew. That being that Angelina had a crush on Fred, which was quite adorable. He then along with the pout gave me puppy do eyes. "…Fine, but if you tell a soul, you'll be in serious trouble Mr Wood."

"Seriously?" he asked after I spent some time whispering to him before he actually caught on to what I was saying.

"Yes, but if you tell anyone you will live to regret it." I yawned I really just wanted to snuggle up in bed. I was not going to get up quickly tomorrow morning.

"My lips are sealed." He replied making the motion of a zipper across his lips, before smiling and then he to yawned. "Right well I'm off to bed, night."

"Night."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, it was really fun to write actually the story has been really fun to write. And it's taken quite a bit of time with all the sort of re-reading…though there are probably quite a few mistakes everywhere. (Sorry about that!) Anyway I'll leave it here for now, the next chapter should be uploaded a week after this one, if I keep on schedule.


End file.
